Boruto: Thy Kingdom Come
by The Auteur
Summary: Boruto continues his exciting tale.
1. Chapter 1

Boruto: Thy King Cometh

by: The Auteur

A fanfiction of _Naruto_

The times were easy and simple for the ninjas of the leaf village. All their troubles had been struck down in the wake of their valiant fighting spirits and impenetrable bonds of friendship. However, the winds still scatter the leaves about the meadow as a troubling new maelstrom begins to form in the vacuum left by the feats of Naruto and his friends. Three individuals currently hold the title of Hokage, and even more aspire to attain it, with some willing to foul the ninja way to realize their ambitions.

The nine-tailed fox is dead after a period of illness, and the court at the leaf village fears that the loss of the village's only tailed beast would embolden their enemies to take up arms. Naruto, in his inexperience has been superceded by Kakashi, the most influential of the three Hokages, who currently domineers over the leaf by acting as a full Hokage in his own right and as a regent for Naruto and Tsunade, given the woman's recent disappearance. He has gradually shifted formal power and land ownership to himself over the past twelve years, reforming the ninja system into a hereditary monarchy. He has established an Adoption Center, where the acting Hokage may send any ninja to be washed, fed, and bred. Ninjas who are sent to the Adoption Center lose all rights to a ninja rank or land ownership.

Chapter I: Claim to the Throne

PoV: Konohamaru

Konohamaru was heading out to Sarutobi Castle, his family's estate in the woods north of the village. The keep was towering and impressive. As he gazed at the ramparts and great walls, Konohamaru remember the great legends about his father's castle, that it hadn't been taken in over a thousand years and how it was once capital to a great imperitorium. The Preussum Emperitoriana was a formidable Reich indeed, lasting over a thousand years and bringing the whole world to heel when her mighty Strumtrupen goosestepped across the lands. A shame that such greatness never lasts. The Sarutobis, or Sarudobenbergs as they were known as in the past, lost their Reich and their honor as each generation was progressively tainted by the ill effects of inbreeding. Konohamaru was a proud boy, who wept at the reminiscence of his ancestors. He dashed the tears from his boyish face and trotted passionately into his fathers hall, for today he saw a Reich that would be his.

The boy had stood for half an hour in the hall waiting on his father. His father who hadn't seen his only son in years, yet refused to make haste when given his humble summons. Eventually the fat, degraded man wallowed out to meet him. "Konohamaru." his father greeted him.

"Father, you seem busy today. Too busy, it seems, to sacrifice a care for your only son."

"I haven't the patience or desire to haul myself out to court for the petty matters of bratty children or joyless bores like Kakashi Hatake. This is a time for peace and drunkenness not for bloody conflict and meaningless posturing. No, I will not act against Hatake in support of your claim. Goodbye."

"You see your only son for the first time in years and immediately assume I want something of you? And treason no less? How insulting father!"

"The only thoughts in your dense skull are of grandeur. All you've ever spoken to me of are your various birthrights and entitlements."

"How could you afford to cower in your hearth at a time as opportune as this? What will the others think if you cowardly waste away this chance. Fall on their walls now and we WILL seize everything."

"The only thing I plan to fall on these days is the whore I've been keeping chained up in my chambers. I would castrate myself before wasting away my final years warring to put a loveless brat like you on the throne. Go, before I have you sent to the Adoption Center."

With a huff, Konohamaru stormed out of his father's keep, with a desperate rage building ever greater within his supple bosom.

Chapter II: A New Hokage

PoV: Kakashi

Kakashi was the first to arrive and the last to leave. The opulent throne room he had fixed for himself and Naruto was likely the most decorated location in all the ninja world. Garlands hung from the walls, paintings of famous ninjas gave the court a magnificent gallery, velvet curtains with gold trim... But Kakashi only needed these extravagances to demonstrate the wealth and power of his title. None could question it: the throne was his. He sat their in his glorious hall well after normal hours, going over documents, plotting schemes, and ringing his hands to the thought of successes to come. He would pace back and forth in his Hokage gown in that room all hours of the night.

On this night, Kakashi was pacing at twice his normal speed. The death of the nine-tails had put the realm in quite an unfortunate position. He had been sending word to all the margraves and marches near the leaf's borders, ensuring that their posts were properly manned and on the watch for hostile behavior from the nation's neighbors. Suddenly, Iruka burst into the room yelling, "My king! You must come quick! Something is wrong with Naruto-kun!"

Kakashi, Iruka, and his household guard rushed up towards Naruto's chambers with god-like speed. Kakashi held nothing back and forced the door open with a swift kick. "Naruto-kun!" he shouted. When the light of the mens' torches finally illuminated the room, an expression of pure, existential dread crossed Kakashi's face.

Sasuke stood at the end of the bed, his back facing the door, thrusting something into Naruto, who was laying on his bed. Sasuke, startled by the intrusion, turned to face the men. Here, the torches revealed the true terror of this unnatural deed. Sasuke had his fist in Naruto's rectum, thrusting into him with the demonic violence on an Uchiha could commit. Naruto moaned in a mix of pain and ecstasy when Sasuke withdrew his hand. Naruto's anus, now fully on display to the horrified party of men was stretched beyond humane limits and badly prolapsed. A spurt of dreadful leakage gushed out from Naruto's violated bowels. One of Kakashi's men-at-arms collapsed and vomited at the sight of this gastly sodomy. The excretion was of a brownish-emerald coloration and smelled of vinegar and rotten cabbages.

Sasuke's fist was engorged with a vile mixture of fecal matter, blood, and semen. He lifted his fist to his face and licked a bit of it off like ice cream. "What's up, losers." He scuffed. Kakashi drew and lunged with a shimmering lightning sword to slay Sasuke, but was thwarted when Sasuke vanished into a cloud of bloodhawks. The bloodhawks flew out the window, leaving the party alone with Naruto.

Kakashi's gaze shifted to Naruto's bosom. There his eyes met yet another grisly development. Naruto's belly had been made big with child. Blood magic.

By the morn, a babe of sodom was born to Naruto. This upset to the court and the legitimacy of the heirs forced Kakashi's hand. He stripped Naruto of all titles and banished him to live out his days at the Adoption Center with his newborn bastard. Before long, Naruto was whisked away from the eyes of the court and Kakashi's attention.

Kakashi retired to his chambers and let the stress temporarily wash away from him to the injection of some fresh opium. He brought his hands together and activated a jutsu. This forced the bookcase in his room to spin around revealing his winning piece. It was Tsunade, chained up to the hidden wall, her belly made big with child. Kakashi produced a jar of apple sauce and approached her excitedly. He fed her some with a baby spoon and caressed her hair. He taunted her,

"Don't worry my dear. Soon the world..."

He dropped his Hokage gown to the floor, revealing that his belly, too, was made big with child.

"...shall become our garden." he finished as he tenderly rubbed their bulging bellies together.

Chapter III: Coronation

PoV: Boruto

(Auteur's note: Warning. This chapter contains ideologically sensitive content.)

The boy was lost. The father that he sough attention from so fervently was suddenly brushed away from him to the mysterious, enigmatic congregation of souls known to high society as the 'Adoption Center'. Without Naruto, the house lacked its spirit, leaving Boruto cold and distraught. His mother was getting ready to leave, for today Boruto was summoned to court to be Kakashi's co-ruler. He looked to his mother confused and asked,

"Mommy, what is the Adoption Center?"

"Oh, it's just a place where people need to go sometimes."

"Why do people go there? Why did daddy go there?"

"People have to go there when they're... sick. Yes, daddy is sick and needs to go there. Just think of it as a place like school except when people have to go there, they have to stay for a very, very long time."

Hinata dropped Boruto off at Kakashi's castle gates and scurried off, leaving the small boy to be swifted off into the court. The royal maidens prettied him up and dolled him in a new set of freshly perfumed clothes before Iruka-sensei came in to take him to the throne room. The sights of all these new people frightened the meek boy, leaving him as quiet and withdrawn as a mouse. Certainly a rare alteration to his usually boisterous self. The huge doors opened to the throne room.

Iruka-sensei walked Boruto through the huge crowd inside these walls. The bustle of people blocked Boruto's view of the beautiful decorations that he enjoyed on his previous trips to this palace. They all stood on either side of the carpet dividing the room, with Kakashi on his throne at the end of the path before Boruto. The courtiers' eyes peered over Boruto and Iruka-sensei with some sort of conniving, opportunistic, yet strangely respectful adoration. The room was aloud with the chorus of shrill whispers from the courtiers, almost loud enough to panic the boy. As Boruto approached the throne, King Kakashi arose with a gold-trimmed Hokage hat in his hands and a crown on his head.

The silver haired ninja king tiredly advanced to Boruto and halted midway. Iruka stopped and gestured Boruto onward. The boy looked at Iruka nervously before slowly walking towards Kakashi. The king from behind his mask declared, "I Kakashi Hatake, King of the Hokageic Triumvirate and Lord of Fire, do hereby declare you Boruto Uzumaki, first and only son of the abdicated Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and grandson of the departed Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, as the Eighth Hokage sovereign in your birthright as one of the Three Hokages and Marshal of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Land of Fire, by the grace of God. I will hereby serve as your liege and most-serene regent. I swear to perform a dutiful service to your person and kindly house; so help me God."

The crowd cheered as Kakashi placed the Hokage hat on Boruto's head before he topped with a golden laurel wreath. The court tossed fine rice, glitter, and laurels into the isle in glorious celebration of their new Hokage.

Later, Boruto would find himself unaccustomed to the trivial matters of court. He would wear with his royal hat – which even he could tell was not quite a crown as he sat cautiously on Kakashi's lap while the king, in turn, sat upon the throne. Eventually, a sight caught Boruto's attention. It was Shikamaru, who had grown surprisingly fat since Boruto last saw him, dragging three people in chains before the throne. The people knelt before the throne and looked up solemnly for their justice. He recognized them as big Choji Akimichi, his coal-black wife Karui, and their little brown daughter. Iruka leaned over and whispered in Boruto's ear,

"Shikamaru Nara, he married a swarthy foreigner despite King Kakashi's explicit ban on race mixing. As punishment, his wife and child were burned alive here in court while Shikamaru was castrated and forced to consume his own genitals. He doesn't seem to have any ill will towards Kakashi over the circumstances. He's recently come into good graces at the court, so we've rewarded him by making him Court Eunuch and Royal Butler."

Shikamaru gripped the criminals chains and shouted, "These traitors have secretly married and bore a swarthy bastard without the King's consent. I bring them to you today to face your justice, my king." Kakashi nodded and gestured for Might Guy, his royal headsman stating, "Yes, yes. It is justice that the realm shall have. The crown cannot allow those who covertly miscegenate to continue doing so with impunity." Sir Guy readied his kicking leg and donned his hood. Choji blurted out as Sir Guy approached, "Justice? For the _realm_? This is no justice! This a strongman tyrant imposing his arbitrary authority! How can you people live with this upstart dictating your values and your lives?"

Kakashi stood up suddenly, knocking Boruto from his lap. He drew a shimmering azure falchion and barked, "You think my justice isn't for the realm's sake? Show them wrong my men! Give them their righteous justice!" Shikamaru drew a rusted sword. All of the courtiers cheered and ran to the walls of the room, grabbing for the any weapon they could reach. Many of them pulled decorative swords from the wall. Before the fearful imprisoned Choji could react, the crowd was upon them swinging their newly acquired arms and makeshift clubs. Kakashi sheathed his blade and sat back down with Boruto. Satisfied, Kakashi silently celebrated as his opponents were reduced to a pile of blood-pulp and sinew in his throne room.

In the crowd, Kakashi spotted his loyal man-at-arms Kiba Inuzuka. Kakashi shouted out, "Eunuch and Sir Kiba, kneel before me at once!" The two did so at once, like loyal hounds.

"I've an important task for the two of you, dog."

"Yes, your highness." replied the kneeling Kiba.

"Doubtless you've heard that my formerly loyal subject Sasuke Uchiha has decided to take up the life a petty bandit, defiling the innards of innocent men, women, and children in brazen insult to this nation?"

The men nodded, "Aye."

"Take up your arms. Go to his wife Sakura Haruno's home and kill anyone you find inside."

Chapter IV: A Golden Sword in a Child-Bearing Bosom

PoV: Kiba

The two men made haste as they rode over to Sakura's house. Kiba always hated Shikamaru. The way he arrogantly paraded around mocking the other boys when he was a mere genin. He knew the man was smart, but too smart. Indeed, Kiba feared for his position on more than one occasion. Such a man would be in constant competition. Kiba openly cheered when Kakashi castrated Shikamaru. Even now he mocked him. Shikamaru's metal armor was a spotless white, as pure and untarnished as an aristocrat's milkglass decorations. Kiba's armor was worn and rusty from many battles; it looked almost like rubbish in comparison. This didn't matter now, for Kiba was excited for what was to come. The ninja was privy to acting as Kakashi's 'peacekeeper'.

When they got to Sakura's home, they hesitated from bursting in, as they could hear a man and woman arguing within.

"What side are you going to choose?!" the man shouted.

"I-I can't do anything against King Kakashi! I have to raise Salada! Our daughter!"

"You don't because she is not your's. Salada is Karin's daughter."

"No! No! She can't! I don't believe it!"

The man slapped her and shoved her against something. And began rustling around. Shikamaru couldn't wait any longer. It was time to move. Time for war. He drew a poor, rusted sword and knocked in the door. Kiba struggled to react to the sudden stimuli for a split-second but was able to recover. He pulled a magnificent, golden blade from his sheath and barreled in after his companion. In there he saw Sasuke pinning Sakura up against the wall, molesting her greatly. Shikamaru lunged forwards, but Sasuke disappeared abruptly into a mist of black smoke and vampire bats.

Sakura was a mess, her whole body bloodied and bruised and a gruesome mustard-like discharge was pumping from her orifices. The eunuch gasped and lost control of his body. He collapsed and began vomiting a greenish-velvet excretion whilst urinating and defecating upon the hardwood floor. He twisted about and thrashed his arms and legs about, writhing in his own fluids. Kiba kicked the eunuch away so he wouldn't get his mess all over him, when he saw Sakura's bosom bulge to an absurd extent. She had been made big with child. Kiba braced his great golden sword and drove it into her. She shuddered about and crumbled lifelessly into the puddle of defecation.

The deed was done. But Salada was nowhere to be found in that house.

Chapter V: Miscarriage

PoV: Kakashi

Kakashi had Iruka wait for a few moments before being allowed into his chambers for a private meeting. Finally, Kakashi sat at his desk patiently and saw Iruka in.

"What do you want?" scowled Kakashi.

"My king, there has been discontent among the court."

"Heh."

"It is a serious matter my king. The *eh* more 'conservative', they are not fond of the frequent spilling of blood you do. They tell me that you intend to do away with their traditional position and ignore their exegeneses of the Way of Fire."

"And what of it? A king cannot please everyone."

"They openly says that the king cannot please _anyone_! He publicly denounces you and says that the spirits-"

"Hm hm hm. Spirits eh? Ha ha ha!" He stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

Iruka turned to face him, as Kakashi locked eyes with him. Kakashi spoke, "In all the world there exists only one divine spirit, and that God..." Kakashi dropped his gown to floor revealing his now massively engorged, heavily pregnant belly.

"...is me."

Iruka shuddered and lost all pallor to his countenance. His jaw dropped and he collapsed to his knees. Kakashi licked his lips, slurped, and began energetically caressing his bosom. Iruka looked up to his master's face. Kakashi smirked and glanced over to the side of the room. Iruka turned to see what he was looking at. It was Sakura, her lifeless, pregnant body sprawled out on a table. "I had Kiba-kun deliver her up here earlier!" said Kakashi as he cheerfully waltzed over to the corpse and began playing with its arm. Iruka couldn't understand what kind of sick sodomite his king was. Kakashi dropped the arm and turned to Iruka-sensei with a maniacal grin, "Iruka-san, KNEEL and kiss my lordly stomach! Swear fealty to MY SON!"

Suddenly, Sakura's belly burst open with a great force. A demonic Susano'o emerged from her bosom, roaring monstrously. The monster reached over and cut into Kakashi's bosom. It ripped out the fetus, smashing it into a pulp before the mens' eyes. Kakashi drew his blueblade and decapitated the beast without a second thought. He fell to his knees over the mutilated fetus. "My son." he whimpered as tears streamed down his face.

Life came to Sakura. She sat up, and blurted "Where am I?"

Chapter VI: You Are Dead

PoV: Aisha

Aisha was a whore. She always was one for as long as she could remember. She wasn't proud of it, but it made good money and it was what she was good at. The thought of having money made her happy. She often surmised that it was good to be happy. She thought the lifestyle was a decent living until the day she met the Sarutobi clan head. Since then, she was kept as a chained up sex slave, constantly abused and with no freedom.

One night, she was sitting in Sarutobi's chambers chained up, waiting for him to come and use her again. But this night, the lord's son, Konohamaru came to her first. He unchained her and forced her to hide in the closet, while he stripped down and chained himself up instead.

Undoubtedly, the lord came in ready to play. He grabbed Konohamaru up into his bed and repeatedly sodomized him brutally, apparently too drunk to notice the difference. Too drunk to recognize his own son. Konohamaru endured the pain and received every thrust his father could dish out. Eventually the old man finished and lay beside his bloody, sodomized son. "Fuck I'm tired." said the lord. Konohamaru sat up and drew his glamouring ruby-jewelled arming sword. "No father," he proclaimed, "you are dead." and slew him.

In the morn, Aisha helped Konohamaru dump his father's corpse into the stream. As Aisha watched Konohamaru assemble the Sarutobi army, which by all rights was his now, she felt for him. As she applied ointment to his horribly prolapsed anus, she knew in her heart that he was her savior, her hero, her king.

However, all this goodness would end when the two looked down and noticed something terrifying:

Konohamaru's stomach...

...was made big with child.

Chapter VII: Crisis

PoV: Boruto

Boruto sat upon the throne. Kakashi was distraught and refused to leave his chambers to fulfill his duties at court, so Iruka had told the boy. And now, madness and war. Iruka, as Kakashi's most loyal courtier, was forced to act as Boruto and Kakashi's regent. Recognizing Iruka's duty, Boruto sat on his lap while he presided over the court upon Kakashi's throne.

Shikamaru dragged Sakura before the throne and slammed her on the ground before them. He sat on top of the broken girl's back as she lay face down on the throne room's beautiful velvet carpet. "This woman is the wife of a traitor," declared the eunuch, "She lay with him and conceive his bastard. She conspire with him to impregnate and murder her Hokage. She aspire to usurp this nation. Do us justice oh Lord of the glorious Land of Fire. Slay this devil and bring stability to us all!" Guy, the executioner, eagerly readied his kicking leg.

"Aye," said Iruka, "this woman has done us wrong. We'd have no fault if he take her head for the sins she's done on us. But what is more blood? Will the blood undo our Hokage's pregnancy? Will it re-affirm to us the legitimacy of the heirs? Nay. We show our righteous superiority by displaying the mercy of God, even to a harlot as heinous as this." The court gasped and began whispering among themselves. He continued, "By my right as Regent of Kakashi Hatake, King of the Hokageic Triumvirate, I strip her of all titles and lands. I denounce her house and disinherit her blood. I declare her daughter an eternal bastard, and permanently divorce her from holding any title in this land til the end of time. I hereby banish this vile whore to the Adoption Center, so help me God."

Two men-at-arms grabbed Sakura and solemnly dragged her out of the room. After the huge doors shut behind them, Shikamaru looked up to Iruka, holding two slips of paper. "There are a few more things, my lord." he stated, "It seems Konohamaru Sarutobi has taken up arms against King Kakashi. He declares himself as 'rightful King and Hokage'. He accuses King Kakashi of sodomy and androgravidity. Also, Kirigakure has declared war and invaded Otogakure, my lord. Shall I call for the marshals, my lord?" Iruka got nervous and mute. He covered his mouth with his hands. He couldn't take it, and collapsed to the floor.

His bowels erupted, he retched and vomited all over the luxurious carpet. The excretion was of a topaz-green coloration with a hint of a deep garnet crimson hue. The scent of the vomit reminded Boruto of rotten meat and cat urine. Iruka tried to get up and climb back into the throne, but he accidentally lost control of his bladder as well, causing him to soil his trousers with urine. He slipped and fell into the puddle of excretion. The urinary discharge mixed with the vomit, creating a less viscous solution that sloshed about when Iruka struggled to get up. Some of the fluid splashed onto Shikamaru's face. Kiba found the development to be quite comical and began to laugh. Soon this caught on, and the whole court was aloud with thunderous laughter. Iruka began to cry.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and the two village elders, Homura and Koharu followed by an armed escort. Boruto's eyes lighted with joy as he noticed his playmate, the young Mirai Sarutobi with the party. Boruto excitedly but carefully got up, making sure not to get any of the crimson-emerald excretion on his fine clothes. Homura approached with his guards. He was wearing a suit of sapphire-studded plate armor that shone like milkglass. Indeed, old Homora "Death Iron" Mikado was a warrior of grand repute deserving of respect from the entire realm, including the Hokage. Death Iron looked down at Iruka. He grunted, "Hmph, I never thought I'd see the day that I saw something this disgusting. Not only are you a lapdog to a tyrant, you're a God damn _pussy, vomiting_ lapdog to a _pregnant, sodomite_ tyrant." He dropped a piece of paper into the puddle of human waste. "Those are our demands. Give them to your master, dog." The man turned and walked away. Mirai gave a shy wave to Boruto and went with Death Iron. Shikamaru followed the retinue outside.

Iruka wouldn't respond, he lay there in the puddle of waste a sobbing mess. Boruto toke a rag in his hand and reached down to grab the paper. He brought it up to his face. He read the finely embroidered parchment:

" _To the andrograviditating sodomite Kakashi Hatake,_

 _You are no King. We know that you murdered Tsunade to give yourself a throne. We will take you off of your petty little chair and pull the little piece of metal you call a crown off your head. We demand you abdicate and submit to banishment to the Adoption Center. We will forever abolish the title of King in these lands. We will appoint Mirai Sarutobi and Hiwari Uzumaki as Ninth and Tenth Hokages. Death Iron shall act as regent til they come of age._

 _Signed,_

 _The Anti-Sodomy Declarant"_

Chapter VIII: Dinner Time

PoV: Suigetsu

Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin sat at the table, with Orochimaru at the head. Kabuto's corspe lay upon the table. Suigetsu hated his job here at Orochimaru's house. As Orochimaru's dinner servant, Suigetsu was forced to use his zabuzasword to cut rice paper for the diners' amusement, as well as cut the meat to feed them. He got up, spun around, and sliced a few pieces of paper. The three at the table clapped at his display of skill. "Magnifique! Such talent!" Orochimaru piped. Suigetsu wasted no time. He knew his duty. He chopped off one of Kabuto's legs and placed it gently on Orochimaru's plate. "Merci!" thanked Orochimaru as he bit down into the succulent flesh. Suigetsu gave a limb to Karin, Jugo, and himself. The four sunk their teeth into a glorious meal this night.

Karin left before even finishing her meat. Nobody questioned it, especially not Suigetsu, for the curiosities of women were beyond his understanding.

Jugo would leave soon afterwords, except he finished his meal. He stopped a few feet from the door. He twitched and made a brief straining noise. Suddenly, a piece of feces dropped from his trousers. Her looked embarrassingly to Orochimaru and Suigetsu, and whimpered, "Sorry." He picked up the feces and hastily left the room after pissing a little. Dinner was always hard for Jugo, but Suigetsu wouldn't judge him. Suigetsu never knew himself to be a judgmental type of person.

Suigetsu got up to leave after wolfing down his meal. He stopped however, when he felt a peculiar sensation in his ass. He knew what it is all too well. It brought back memories of his days as a dungeon slave. Orochimaru was inseminating him from behind. Suigetsu began to cry as he looked down. Alas, his stomach had already been made big with child.

His tears were tears of joy, for he knew that bliss would soon grace him. By morn, Suigetsu would give birth to a beautiful baby boy.

The struggles of labor were hard. Suigetsu lay there in utter pain in Orochimaru's hot tub. Orochimaru was on top of him, rubbing him sexually as his time had come. Suigetsu's water broke and he was in the process of giving birth. Orochimaru wrapped his legs around Suigetsu's waste and kissed the side of his neck. He brought his snakey mouth up to the water boy's ear. "Push." he whispered. The pain pulsated throughout Suigetsu's abdomen and thighs. He began to feel warmer as the hot tub water began turning a deep crimson color. Orochimaru's bare porcelain body rubbed up against Suigetsu's delightfully rubbery skin.

Suigetsu closed his eyes. The pain was intense. He felt himself drift into a torrent of malice and hatred. He realized the screaming pain. Hearing loud in his brain. But he was going straight ahead with the scar. He felt Orochimaru's legs squeeze tighter around his waste. Push. Tighter. Push. Harder. Push. Now. Push. Push. Orochimaru screamed in joy as Suigetsu screamed in pain. Their blood curdling screams echoed off of the rocky walls of the grotto that they were in.

The pain continued to sear as they screamed. Push. Hurt. Push. Scream. Push. Harder. Push. Push.

Then suddenly, relief. Orochimaru and Suigetsu came to the great climax of the chorus of screams. The pain subsided.

Plop.

"Waaaaaaaaah." cried Orochigetsu.

Chapter IX: The Future Comes Soon

PoV: Konohamaru

Konohamaru sat with Aisha, his military advisor Ibiki Morino, and the other minor commanders of his war council. Although Konohamaru was feeling ill from the pregnancy, he did his best to hide it from everyone but Aisha. The council tried to convince Konohamaru to ally with Iwagakure, and surrender some lands to them in the hope that they would support his claim. In his illness, Aisha spoke for Konohamaru, rejecting the council by explaining that they couldn't afford to look weak. Ibiki spoke up, "My King, we should march north and sack the waterfall village to acquire the wealth needed for siege weapons and supplies. Surely we must be prepared if we expect to face Hatake's walls. The fight against the unprepared waterfall will be quick and decisive." Konohamaru coughed, "Yes yes. Ready our men-at-arms and cavalry, we shall direct our forces to the waterfall village as soon as dawn breaks." With that, the council departed, leaving Konohamaru and Aisha alone together.

Konohamaru looked at Aisha and unzipped his pants. He gestured towards his genitals. Aisha blushed,

"Konohamaru-kun, there's something I have to tell you baby."

"My dear, there is nothing that you cannot tell me. In fact, as your King, I forbid you from keeping secrets from me."

"You _forbid me_ do you? Ha ha! Well, my love..."

She dropped her dress to the floor, revealing that she, too, was heavily pregnant. Indeed, it was likely Konohamaru's father that made her big with child.

Konohamaru got up, tore his clothes off and tackled her. He lay with her there on the floor. Their love-making was passionate and intense. Pump. Pump. Pump. Thrust. Thrust. "Mmmmmm." yelped Konohamaru. "Ooooooowhowhowho!" chirped Aisha. Konohamaru slurped and licked his lips. Pump. Pump. Konohamaru's ass was pure white and shone like milkglass. Aisha slurped and slapped Konohamaru in the face with one of her tits. Konohamaru's penis was thick, vascular, and well-endowed. Thrust. Pump. "Yaaaay!" shouted Aisha. Konohamaru's eyes grew wide with joy as he climaxed.

The lovemaking ended to a fierce splattering noise. Both the lovers noticed that their bellies were no longer big. They got up to see a mass of afterbirth and blood on the floor.

In the puddle of blood were their twin sons. Konohamaro and Aisho cried tears of life.

Chapter X: A New Life

PoV: Orochigetsu

Orochigetsu took after both fathers. He had white Suigetsu hair with white Orochimaru skin. The entire baby was of a pure form and glistened white like milkglass. Suigetsu passed out from the passionate love making. The confused baby floated to the surface of the hot tub. The baby giggled at seeing his loving father Orochimaru. The father lifted the baby from the life-giving pond and licked the afterbirth off of him. The clean baby smiled and hugged Orochimary, the twin sister he had that Orochimaru lifted out of the hot tub after him.

"Waaaaaaah." cried Orochigetsu.

"Goo goo ga ga." cooed Orochimaru.

"Dada!" yelped Orochimary.

"Oh dodododo!" mocked Orochimaru.

"Yaaaay!" hollared Orochigetsu, as Orochimaru put him in his first diaper.

It was not long before Orochimary was put into a diaper. Suigetsu decided to wear a diaper as well, since he was Orochimaru's 'twink' (Auteur's note: 'twink' is a slang term in the homosexual 'community' for a grown man who pretends to be an infant). Orochimaru then put Suigetsu, Orochigetsu, and Orochimary in a crib locked away in a dark room where nobody would bother them while they cuddle.

Hours passed before Jugo brought them their dinner. He gave them a bag of marshmellows and a gallon of milk, along with three pacifiers. The three little babies cheered when he put the meal in the crib. Jugo smiled as Orochimary took a bite out of her pacifier. Jugo advised them, "The milk should last a while. It'll have too since me and Orochimaru are going out on an important mission. If you run out, don't drink piss."

"Yaaaaahoooo!" Suigetsu shouted as he opened the bag of marshmellows.

Chapter XI: Theft

PoV: Naruto

Naruto and Sakura's time at the Adoption Center wasn't so bad. They had all the candy and chicken tenders they could ask for. Many of the babies used to be important political figures sent here as punishment, so conversation was always spicy. Naruto had only been there for two days and Sakura had just arrived so they hadn't been bred yet. Naruto had fun playing with his new baby by Sasuke, who he named Itachi.

Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi were making a gingerbread house when they were interrupted by some ominous presence. Two men came into the Adoption Center. Several babies ran up to them shouting "Adopt me! Adopt me!" but they were ignored. One of the men had milkglass-white skin with long black hair, while the other had orange hair and poop-stained trousers.

The black haired man approached the counter and stated in a snakey voice, "I would like to adopt some babbies!"

"And who do you want to adopt?" asked the cashier. The man pointed at Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi. "Those three." he declared. "Very well," the cashier responed, "and how would you propose to pay for these babes?" the man gave his answer, "I choose the blood price." The cashier and the two men swifted away into some back room for a few minutes. Then, the black haired man returned with a fresh certificate in hand and covered in blood. The man with poop-stained paints followed him.

The black haired man grabbed Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi and put them in the back of his wagon outside. Naruto struggled, but he was too tired from working on his gingerbread house to put up a fight. Sakura, too was easily pacified by a quick bop on the nogin. They were soon whisked away to a dark, dingy hideout in the middle of nowhere.

Once outside of the hideout, Naruto got out of the wagon, rejuvenated after a long nap. He heard a menacing, familiar voice behind him.

"I hope you enjoyed giving birth for the first time, Naruto-kun. You're about to do it again many, many more times." threatened Sasuke as he readied his demonic ebony sword.

Chapter XII: Birth

PoV: Kakashi

"Oooooohahwhohaaaaa! Yeah!" cried Tsunade as Kakashi plunged into her. A new chapter of lovemaking has begun. "Scream as I go into you mewling harlot!" commanded Kakashi as he thrusted into Tsunade. "Yum!" mumbled Kakashi as he gorged the woman. "Mmmmmmmmmm!" grimaced Tsunade. Pound. Pound. Thrust. "Yaaaaay!" exclaimed Kak. Tsu gritted her teeth as she was being slammed against the bookcase by Kak's girth. "Wooohoooo!" yelped Tsu. Pound. Thrust. Cream. Cream. Kakashi slurped in joy. Tsunade licked her lips and offered a breast suckle to Kakashi. "Yum! Yum! Yum!" said Kakashi as an implicit acceptance of her offer. He reached over and slipped his lips over her teet. He braced as the life-giving milk flooded his mouth.

"Ooooooowhowhowho!" Tsunade chirped.

"Yippy!" yipped Kak.

The harlot licked her lips. Kakashi slammed her again. Her shoulders pressed against the bookcase. Kakashi grunted as he thrusted. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust! Thrust! THRUST! PUMP! PUMP! POW! Kakashi was almost done.

And then, it happened. Kakashi punched Tsunade in the stomach.

Plop.

"Waaaaaaaaaw!" cried the young babe Kakashe as she flopped out on the floor.

Tsunade gave her daughter's father a sympathetic, relieved smile. He had given her her only daughter. Kakashi finished in her, giving her a new seed, that, she hoped would give her even more joy. Kakashi stepped back and observed his chained wife, then the infant on the floor. He remarked, "A daughter? Most unfortunate." Kakashi leaned over to the book case and pulled out a thick, black grimoire. He dropped the text on the ground and reached into the space it had occupied on the shelf. He fiddled for a moment, as Tsunade looked at him curiously. "Ah, there it is." noted Kakashi as he drew a bleached milkglass dagger from the book shelf and cut the umbilical cord.

Kakashi put his hand on Tsunade's face tenderly. She smiled at him. Kakashi looked down at the babe, and at his blade. Tsunade closed her eyes, content in her safety. And then, a sting. Kakashi cut her throat with the dagger. Blood gushed out onto the floor and upon her baby daughter. Kakashi mocked, "Ha! Did you think that the position of Hokage made you safe? Now you die harlot." Kakashi placed his foot on the newborn's head. He prepared to press it into the carpet as Kakashe interrupted him, "Dada." He was taken aback by this. A tear streamed down his face as he suddenly realized in his mind, "This... is MY daughter." He scoffed and swiped at the bleeding Tsunade with the knife, decapitating her. Then, he baptized his freshborn heir in her mother's blood.

Chapter XIII: Mothers

PoV: Boruto

Boruto sat on Iruka's lap as he held court upon the throne. Iruka was in a trance. He was forced to wear a bib due to his earlier mishap. Before recently leaving court, Shikamaru suggested that Iruka should wear a pacifier, but he refused the offer for reasons unknown to little Boruto. The Hyuga clan were there presenting themselves before the regent. Hiashi, the Hyuga head, knelt as he announced, "We Hyuga hereby pledge our loyalty to Boruto Uzumaki as our Hokage to honor your bloodline. May you reign in these lands til the end of time." Boruto smiled at his mother, who was in her father's retinue. Iruka sat up and affirmed, "Very well. The young lord is glad to have your family backing him." The court cheered.

Suddenly Kakashi came trodding in, a baby in his arms. Boruto gasped. The absentee ruler come back to suddenly proclaim dominion over us again. What an upstart. The boy sneered at the king. Kakashi walked up to Iruka and Boruto, whom were sitting on the throne. He menaced, "Iruka, you are sitting in my seat. Get. Up." Iruka looked up at Kakashi as Boruto felt sickness coming on in his belly. Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the collar and threw him from the chair, slamming him and Boruto on the floor. Kakashi took his seat and put baby Kakashe on his lap.

Iruka let out some velvet colored excretion onto Boruto as Kakashi got comfortable. Kakashi leaned back and gruffed matter-of-factly, "I Kakashi, King of the Hokageic Triumvirate and Despot of the Land of Fire, do hereby proclaim my only daughter Kakashe Hatake as Ninth Hokage, so help me God." A great gasp emitted from the stunned crowd. The courtiers divulged into a flurry of shrill whispers and hushed chatter. Kakashi continued, "It has come to my attention that several usurpers have arisen in claim of my title. We, the good people of the leaf, cannot abide by this brazen, violent behavior. Sir Kiba! Kneel before me at once!" "Yes, my king!" answered Kiba as he knelt. Kakashi remarked, "I'm raising our forces. You are to lead a host and put an end to the rebellious traitors known as the 'Anti-Sodomy Declarant' at once. You are to take their holdings and put to the sword any who stand beside them. This includes the false queen Mirai Sarutobi. No go forth, my loyal knight, and strike justice for the realm!" Kiba hurried to the door.

Boruto waddled up to Kakashi and attempted to climb upon his lap. Kakashi groaned and scornfully threw him back. Kakashi sternly decreed, "Kakashe is my royal lap-sitter now. Not you. Get away from me, dog." The king cruelly kicked Boruto in the chest, knocking him back. The boy lost his breath and balance, staggered back. He slipped and fell in Iruka's puddle of excretion. As Boruto's face met the greasy pool of fluids, he heard a familiar woman's scream behind him. Hinata charged at Kakashi with a furious screech, "Don't you EVER hurt my boy!" She grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders to pull him from the throne. In the process, she sent baby Kakashe tumbling into the lake of puke next to Boruto. She struggled and clawed at the man in a hurt mother's rage. Kakashi shouted, "You miserable harlot!" as a quick thrust brought the violence to a sudden cessation.

Boruto was lost, his innocence shattered at what he witnessed. He dreadfully looked over to see a milkglass dagger in Kakashi's hand piercing his mother in her belly. He twisted the blade and shoved her back. Her bowels spilled out onto the floor as she collapsed into a deathly seizure, splattering blood and Iruka's vomit everywhere. Boruto's eyes were wide in horrible realization. He screamed out for his mother and held her in desperation. Out of sense, he looked up at Kakashi, then lost control. He grabbed baby Kakashe's head with both hands and swung it in the air. He brought it down, dashing it hard against the floor. The babe's life and brains went out with a loud crack.

Kakashi's eyes filled with rage as his stomach had filled with child; he stood up and gripped his bloody dagger with a monstrous tightness. In the court, Hiashi Hyuga in a horrifying shout yelled, "At them! KILL THEM ALL!" A bolt flung from a Hyuga man-at-arms' crossbow and found itself embedded in Kakashi's belly, sending him flying back into his throne. Another bolt impaled Shino Aburame through the skull. Kiba Inuzuka grabbed his golden sword and cut deep into a Hyuga bodyguard. Guts spilled to the floor as Hiashi Hyuga put his fist through Ten-ten's chest, killing her instantly. Might Guy kicked off another Hyuga's head before taking a crossbow bolt in the shoulder. Ino ran for the doors as Sai took down two Hyuga's with a his little sword. Hiashi had taken down three more of Kakashi's men-at-arms. Three crossbow bolts skewered Sai, while Hiashi ran up to take his head off with a single palm strike. Boruto got up to charge at Kakashi, but Iruka, in an excited recovery, grabbed him from behind and rolled off of the stairs, hiding under a table.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. Death Iron and his retinue came pouring in. "Killing time!" commanded Death Iron as he heaved his huge zabuzasword in the air, brutally bisecting Ino in half along the waste with a single swing. The poor girl yelped pathetically as her bowels and other grisly entrails were flung across the room. Hyuga crossbows cut down half of Death Iron's party with a volley before he got up to them and cut them into a bloody mess. Hiashi ran up to him and deflected a blow from the zabuzasword with a palm strike. Out of the blue, Kakashi flew at them with a shimmering bluesteel sword. It took off Hiashi's arm and Kakashi kicked the stunned Hyuga warlord to the side. Death Iron's zabuzasword clashed with Kakashi's blade. Meanwhile, Iruka finally found the chance to escape. He darted out from under the table, ducking out of a side door. He and Boruto got away that day, leaving Kakashi and Death Iron to battle over that blood-stained hall.

As Iruka carried the distraught Boruto through the allies of konoha, the boy noticed that something was weighing him down. Boruto peered down to investigate what it was. He would come to wish that he didn't when he saw it. Boruto was utterly terrified when he realized that Iruka's stomach had been made big with child. From the smell of it, it was clear that some of the bodily excretion from the massacre had seeped into Iruka's manwomb. "Whose blood," Boruto pondered, "in that room with so many losing there lives could have impregnated Iruka-sensai?!"

Chapter XIV: Battle of Waterfall

PoV: Konohamaru

Konohamaru marched his host into a narrow river gorge with his trusted aide Ibiki. The march through the shallow water was long and rough for the ninja army, but they prevailed. The current flowed against them as they trotted forwards. Eventually, they came upon an end to their path. Ibiki gestured to his retinue's trumpetman to order the troops to halt. Konohamaru's huge force of a disciplined seventy thousand men-at-arms were soon brought to stop when a huge waterfall roared in front of the host. Konohamaru looked at Ibiki curiously. He asked, "Ibiki-san, why have we stopped? It's just a waterfall." "No," gruffed Ibiki, "it isn't." He suddenly leaped a good twenty to thirty feet in the air, brought his hands together in a ninja prayer, and began forming hand seals. The waterfall began to vibrate angrily. Ibiki spasmed out in a rage, "Fire Realease: Great Flaming Laser no Jutsu!" as he threw out a huge bolt of flaming gelatinous substance forward from his hands. The jutsu collided with the cascade, exploding it into steam. After the turbulence cleared, Konohamaru could see that the waterfall had suddenly disappeared. In it's place stood the Village Hidden in the Waterfall.

An uproar burst out in Konohamaru's peasant levies. The peasants grasped their farm equipment and makeshift spears and charged forwards, eager to enrich themselves by sacking the city and slaughtering the inhabitants. Ibiki shouted, "NO! STOP! It's a trap!" but he was unheard in the confusion. The levies rushed forwards towards their target. Out of the blue, a century of ninja lunged out from the ledges overlooking the river gorge. They wove hand seals and combined their waterfall jutsu skills. They summoned a waterfall, which let out a thunderous wave slosh. All the peasants who had advanced were completely obliderated into a huge bloody pulp. The current rushed towards the army, drowning many more and sickening the rest to a sight of bloody bones, raw sinew, and eyeballs flowing towards them. After about an hour of this chaos, Konohamaru's commanders hastilly reported to him that this maneuver must have killed or routed about thirty to forty thousand of Konohamaru's seventy thousand men.

Fifteen thousand waterfall ninja presented themselves before their city and the weakened host. Konohamaru watched as a newfound excitement emerged among his troops. Konohamaru placed himself among the skirmishers as his force advanced. He approached and forced the enemy to engage him. He was the first man to sally an attack. He formed hand seals and sent out his own fire release laser at the waterfall ninjas. He watched carefully as they responded to his tactic. After the fighting carried on, Konohamaru came to a realization as scores of men were burned by his attack, yet others were vaporized completely. He knew these men weren't vaporized at all, but were merely pretending. It was a ruse. He gave the word to Ibiki, and his force fell back.

Konohamaru saw that there weren't fifteen thousand men before him, but only five thousand. He and his most trusted household ninja guardsmen rallied ten thousand of his best men and ran up the valley wall. There, at the top, his expectations were confirmed. On both sides of the ravine, the enemy hid away five thousand men, with the obvious intent to surround and butcher Konohamaru's force. The five thousand opposite the side of Konohamaru had already begun it's flanking maneuver. The young king scoffed at their hastiness. They had already lost the advantage of surprise, and their double envelope was thoroughly undone by his wit.

Before dusk, a flurry of fire release techniques scorched the detachment of five thousand that faced Konohamaru's elite ten thousand. After the slaughter was complete, Ibiki begged Konohamaru to come and releave his less experienced force of twenty thousand, but he refused and instead circled around the battlefield, aiming for the village itself much to many of his guards' shock. After their flanking movement was finished, the ten thousand troops loyal to the king eagerly assaulted the holding from the opposite side of which the battle took place. The waterfall's puny wooden citadel smoldered under the merciless cruelty of Konohamaru's host. The citizens fled quickly when the men began the sack of the town. They began to flee in all directions, until a devious suggestion crossed Konohamaru's mind.

Konohamaru's force was loyal and experienced. They relented the sack when he gave the order, and instead tasked them to chase the fleeing citizens themselves. Panicked and surrounded on all sides but one, the citizens funneled into the gorge in the direction of the battle. The frenzied mob crashed into the back of the engaged waterfall ninja, trampling them and undoing their formations in the process. Ibiki's tired force took the opportunity to push as Konohamaru's did the same from the rear. The ten thousand fell on the disorganized foe like a hammer. Konohamaru's army now effectively had the waterfall in a complete envelope. Chaos ensued among the enemy's ranks, leaving the Sarutobian forces free to butcher them like livestock.

After the battle, Konohamaru toured his army camp disguised as a common soldier. He watched as his officers split up the spoils and slaves. Satisfied, he was left in a good mood in his victory. That day, his soldiers christened him with a new nickname. He was now known as Konohamaru "the Hammer" or more simply, "Konohammeru".

Chapter XV: Battle of Orochima

PoV: Naruto

Naruto and Sasuke traded blows. Sasuke's black sword cut deep into Naruto several times. Naruto grasped the cut on his thigh and shouted over to Sakura, "Hey! Get over here and help me!." Sakura ignored him and jumped over to Sasuke. "It's no use, loser. She's on my side, or don't you remember." mocked Sauce as he grabbed Sakura's ass. "Damn!" cursed Naruto as he made an army of shadow clones and lunged at Sasuke. "Tsk." said Sasuke as he activated his mangekyo sharingan and burned up all of the clones. From the smoke, Sakura was blind sided and knocked unconscious with a sucker punch from Itachi Uzumaki. Itachi reared back and prepared to deliver a kick to Sasuke when he was caught off guard by another person. It was Orochimary. "Not so fast!" she shouted as she began parlaying with the baby Itachi. Sasuke smirked and looked back at Naruto. A lighting strike emerged from Sasuke's blade. Naruto grunted as he tried to dodge.

The pain was thick and deep for Naruto. Sasuke had used one of his lightning extendy sword attacks to skewer Naruto in his gut. It wasn't enough to stop him as Naruto tried to bring his hands together for more shadow clones. Sasuke twisted his blade and wrapped some of Naruto's intestines around the blade like a fork coiling up spaghetti. Naruto collapsed and winced in pain. "It's over Naruto! Submit now and I'll give you a quick death!" taunted Sasuke. "Heh," responded Naruto in a solemn tone, "I will be Hokage. The title is mine, by rights. Not yours Sapsucker." Naruto poofed away. This was just a shadow clone. The real Naruto burst out from underground and upercutted Sasuke triumphantly. "I am the chosen." yelped the confident Naruto as he prepared to tear Sasuke's innards up with a rasenshuriken that he had kept hidden underground. (Auteur's note: It's funny how this is a plausible thing in to happen in naruto because kishomoto is nothing but an autist without a lick of creativity in his ayych eye vee positive body. In the show, a soundtrack of circus music will accompany this scene to remind you of just how funny it is.)

Sasuke screamed out, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" as he summoned up his Susanoo. It would be no use however; the rasenshuriken would easily bisect it. "It's time to put an end to all this eyeball bullshit." thought Naruto. Orochimaru snaked, "Not so fast Naruto-kun!" He grabbed Sasuke from behind and inseminated him. He grabbed up Sauce and Sakura and threw them in the lake. Itachi and Orochimary stopped fighting at this sudden abatement. Naruto waited with his rasenshuriken for thirty minutes for them to get out of the water. They didn't however; there were no bubbles or any splashing to indicate that they were hiding underwater. They had escaped. Naruto sighed and put away his jutsu. He signed a peace treaty and went with Orochimaru into his clandestine hideout, Orochima. There, Orochimaru introduced him to the new Orochimarid clansmen, Orochimary and Orochigetsu, who had grown to late teen age due to their genetics. He also met Orochimary's triplets by Jugo, Orochimartin, Orochimarcus, and Orochimaru the Younger. These three were still babies and thus had to wait in the crib eating marshmellows and milk until they came of age.

A night of hearty game and good conversation developed with the group. Orochimaru gave Itachi a potion, which made him seventeen years old instantly. With a wave and happy goodbyes, Naruto and Itachi left on a brave new journey to raise an army. Soon, Naruto would again have his bloodright, and no upstarts or usurpers would take it away from him again.

Chapter XVI: Ambush

PoV: Boruto

WARNING: This chapter contains homophobic content.

"Don't worry Boruto, I will not tolerate any more HIV infected faggots laying claim to your throne anymore." huffed the pregnant Iruka as he carried Boruto through the streets. Iruka continued, "Well then, should we stop for some ice cream huh-" he was interrupted as Rock Lee's kick toke off his arm.

"What do you think about my youth?" yelled Metal Lee as he followed, grazing Iruka, and cutting off his scalp. Iruka began throwing up, but then he remembered the baby growing in him. He couldn't die now. Iruka responded with a fire laser jutsu and gave Metal Lee a minor burn. Boruto was thrown to the ground as Iruka fell to his knees and let out a velvet-emerald excretion. Rock Lee looked at him and slurped. He kicked Iruka into the air, jumped up, and wrapped him in bandages. The two locked together and rapidly descended towards the pavement. With a furious drop, Rock Lee corkscrewed Iruka into the ground, crushing his upper body into a bloody pulp. The newborn baby Erika was ejected from his womb up into the air. Metal Lee smirked. He leapt up and gave the babe a good kick to the noggin, splattering it's brains all over the street.

Metal Lee laughed at that and swooshed down towards Boruto, but Boruto wasn't going to go down so easily. The boy's eyes closed, as his hands came together in a ninja prayer. He formed the hand seals then opened his eyes and shouted, "Lightning Release: Lightning Breath no Jutsu~!" A piece of lighting flew from Boruto's open mouth, striking Metal Lee. The tasering attack struck Metal Lee, suddenly paralyzing him. Boruto kicked the boy to the ground and drew a ninja knife. Boruto hollared a bloody battle cry and thrust the blade into the boys kidney, putting him out for good.

"Metal conducts electricity." Boruto mocked as he faced Rock Lee while preparing a rasengan. Rock Lee, in a rage, stood his ground with a leg thrust backwards, preparing for a swift kick. Normally, Lee would be in a rage on the offensive to avenge his son. This time, he knew a defensive strike would kill Boruto in a single hit because Rock Lee was taller than him, so the kick would reach Boruto before the rasengan could make contact. He thought a one hit kill would be utterly humiliating to the boy, and be the ideal revenge for his son's death. Lee's plans for grandeur, however, were for naught as Boruto surprisingly opted to throw the rasengan.

The ball of chakra moved too fast. It reached Lee in a flash and obliterated hiss ankle, sending him hurdling to the ground. It wasn't over. He put all his energy into his one good leg and kicked the ground. This force catapulted him forwards in a headbutt maneuver aimed at Boruto. Boruto yelled as Lee crashed into him, but he was merely pretending. Boruto poofed away. It was a shadow clone. Lee smashed into the ground, dragging his face a good two hundred yards on the pavement and dirt ground. Lee lay there in utter humiliation as he maimed himself. He sobbed, but not for long. Boruto brought a rasengan down on his back, pulverizing and drilling his mangled corpse into the ground.

Boruto sat down on the pavement. He caught his breath while sucking on a sippy drink, surveying the carnage before him. All of this mess was the result of those illegitimate usurpers. He could not allow such injustice to carry on in his home. Boruto scampered off towards the Adoption Center. He would find his father and take revenge!

[Auteur's note: (I write auteur instead of author because I view myself as a fancy director because this work is intended to be the script for a live action movie with hollywood production values; this work incorporates all possible sensory aspects for your complete immersion rather than some typical piece of literature which is concerned only with prose. I also am well known for forcing you to confront your childish and ill-tempered pretensions regarding sex, love, rape, violence, race, pregnancy, and birth with my provocative libertine views, this is why you all get mad when you read my shit and are obviously completely dumb founded when it comes to attempting to contemplate a work such as this which is far above the level that you are used to. Now, let me get on with the rest of my auteur's note) I have been on a lengthy hiatus from working on this piece for reasons of artistic introspection for quite some time as of the initial writing of this chapter {17} and chapter 16. You are obligated to forgive me if any plotholes or deadend story arcs are to present themselves from here on out, because I have deep ambitions with this fic and do not have the time to reread all of it to make sure that the plot is completely coherent. After all, this is more apt to be viewed as an academic subject rather than some episode of the Teletubies or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which are merely meant to passively 'entertain' rather than challenge. Now, on to chapter 17]

Chapter XVII: The Anti-Sodomy Declarant

PoV: Kakashi

The palace massacre was a truly ominous sight. A sea of blood at least half a foot deep covered the floor of the huge palace throne room. The metallic smell of it dampened the air. The pain of it all had not finished. Men groaned on the floor and the screams of valiant men-at-arms trading blows continued to bellow throughout the hall, but as time progressed, it deafened. At the center of it all was the mighty and virile Death Iron, leader of the Anti-Sodomy Delcarant brandishing his huge zabuzasword. Swing after swing he blasted his anger at Kakashi. Kakashi honed a great experience at these matters. He challenged Death Iron skillfully, parrying blow after blow despite Death Iron's enormous size and the sheer magnitude of his weapon which dwarfed Kakashi's blue blade many times over.

Although he was a rightfully renowned warrior, even Kakashi could not sustain the brutish might of such an opponent. Kakashi began to tire and his footing showed to be uneasy. Death Iron mauled at him, knocking him back into a defensive posture of near certain defeat. Wail after wail, Kakashi faltered more and more. Then, Death Iron pressed on and knocked the sword from the King's hand with his zabuzasword. The brute reared back and readied a final swing to decapitate Kakashi, when he felt a coward's sword pierce him. It was Kiba, he thrust his golden sword into Death Iron's back, through a small joint in the plate armor. Death Iron groaned, "Y-you FUUUUUUCKING coward!" He swung around and grabbed the slower Kiba up by the throat and squeezed. Kiba could feel his neck's innards tighten and he gasped desperately. The grip intensified and Death Iron smirked as he prepared to snap the lad's spine. This brief moment of victory ceased as a wayward leg collided with the rebel's face. It was the executioner, Might Guy. And without a whimper or raised eyebrow, the force crashed into Death Iron, parting the half of his head above the bridge of his nose from him and flinging it to the side, shattering stained glass window as the debris flew threw it. The piece of head plopped pathetically in the garden courtyard outside. Might guy laughed heartily.

Death Iron slumped to the floor like a beaten dog. Guy, Kiba, and Kakashi stood solemnly over him. Despite being utterly beaten, Death Iron formed a smile with his bloody mouth. Death Iron's belly was suddenly made big with child. Guy grunted and stepped on the stomach, pressing down hard as he mocked, "What a fucking pathetic attempt to save yourself." The child inside the rebel's stomach let out a shrill scream at being crushed and squirmed out of his body with a surprising speed. Kiba took haste and skewered the babe with his golden sword. The infant moaned and begged Kiba for his life, but to no avail. Kiba lifted it up to a torch on the wall, burning it up forever.

Despite this failed act of defiance, Death Iron still held a smirk. Kakshi scorned him and reached into his open head wound, tightly grasping his exposed brain stem. His dry lips moved with his bloodied tongue. "The queen Mirai... and... her mother... are departed from your iron hand... you pitiful tyrant. They hold refuge in the Mist Village. Soon... the King of the Seas shall take her as his bride and he will kill you all." he forbode. Kakashi taunted the dying man, "The walls of this keep remain strong. You daemon who hypocritcally harbored a child in your man-womb yet ruthless factioned against androgravidity. The oppression of the anti-sodomists will never return. You have lost." And with a quick tug, the brain stem was severed. Kakashi exhaled as he tossed it into a nearby flame.

To them, those hardened men of Konoha, victory was only a matter of effort. No uncertainty laid before them. The King Kakashi and his two loyal men Kiba and Guy all squatted down on the floor covered with a six inch pool of blood. They gathered this most virile seed and let it all into their bowels. Each of them took it in and let it sit there and ferment. Within seven seconds the blood had fertilized forcing their bellies to grow very big with many children. Each man would be carriers of septemdecuplets, or seventeen fraternal twins, all powerful with all the abilities of all seventeen of the men and women slaughtered in the hall that day. Each men carried a cohort of seventeen elite ninja in his stomach. The next night when the birthing was to be completed was declared an official holiday by Kakashi, 'The Nativity of Fifty-One'.

The final battle shall soon commence.

Chapter XVIII: Battle of Rogueforêt

PoV: Konohamaru

(Auteur's note: oh dear I'm feeling ornery. How about a little sex scene? :) )

Konohamaru's army had taken the road south towards Konoha. Finally nothing stood in his way besides the city walls and a few miles march. Such excitement. Konohamaru could barely contain himself; his member was bulging with anticipation. He retired to his army litter with Aisha, with the obvious intent to plow her. Suddenly, his aide Ibiki stopped him. "Sir, there is a very important thing we must discuss. The Mist Village has invaded the leaf and marches towards Konoha. They mean to take the city for themselves!" he reported. Konohamaru passively groaned, "Hmm no matter. Order the men to birth more manpower to bolster our ranks as we advance towards the keep. Sure the babes will be inexperienced, but they will at least be absorb the ranged attacks from the enemy, meaning less worthwhile soldiers will have to die." "Aye." said Ibiki. Konohamaru went into his litter.

Inside Konohamaru was excited to see his pregnant wife Aisha finishing up another birth. The baby came out stillborn, but no matter, as it was time for sex. The two stripped and started to engage in coitus. THRUST! THRUST! THUNDEROUS THRUST! FUCK! FUCK! THUNDERDOME!

"YUM YUM!" stated Kono.

"Yayaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!" replied Aisha.

"Yip yip yippy yum yum! Kaaaazooooo!" said Kono.

"Wuuuuhuuuunccccce moooore you oooopen the door and you heeeear in my heart and my heart will go aaaahahuhuuun and uuuuuhun." sang Aisha (Auteur's note: this line is foreshadowing of what will happen later).

"Ooooh gooooood. Yooooouuu fuck goooooooooooooood!" screamed Konohamaru as he came thunderously into her genitals.

It was a swift ejaculation, with much creaminess. All of it went in and Aisha became big with child almost immediately. However, because Konohamaru is a skilled commander and not a skilled ninja, he is less perceptive to physical phenomenon around him – especially when he lets his guard down for sex. He failed to see that Aisha became hugely pregnant immediately BEFORE he came in her, meaning that it wasn't his seed that made her big, but someone else's!

(Auteur's note: what a dumb cuck!)

(Auteur's note: because the characters in this story live in a quasi-primitive world without casual sex apps and a sexually liberated environment, they have a smaller window to obtain sex than modern people. I view my characters as children, not tools, so I feel the need to give them the best they can get. This is why you see so many sex scenes in my work. Also, it's fair to mention that the people in this story mostly have a lot of sex that DOESN'T appear directly on screen. This may or may not be alluded to directly in the work, but it still does happen whether you want to believe it or not. I in no way sexually deprive or objectify my characters like many other fan fic 'auteurs' and reserve the right to include many, many tasteful sex scenes like the one depicted above.)

As the Sarutobi forces advanced on the leaf, a trickle of arrows penetrated them from the nearby bushery. Ibiki could see the dark figures moving in the treeline. He knew from experience that it was the Bunyip tribe that was native to the land of fire outback. Normally, they would be neutral to leaf forces like Konohamaru's, but this time was different. Perhaps they were taking the opportunity in the conflict to stake out for independence? Konohamaru ponder over this peculiar behavior briefly before yelling out to his personal guard around the litter to charge forward on horseback to deal with the problem.

And the good men did as they were ordered. The Bunyips were no match for these disciplined cavalrymen. The tribals were cut down – every last man, woman, and child hiding in the bushes there were massacred. Konohamaru knew that the Bunyip peoples lived in bushes, using them as makeshift homes, and a stretch of shrubbery this big must be their main settlement. Thousands were undoubtedly killed. It didn't matter to him, as everyone living in this land was his rightful subject. Only in death can a miscreant be rightfully repaid for the crime of treason.

From behind the formation, a whirlwind of horses appeared. Konohamaru looked back at the cavalry that was suddenly charging him. It was an all-female detachment of horsewomen amazonians. He recognized them as the infamous tribe native to the Tea Village, the "Celine Dion Sluts". He saw a portly figure leading them that he undoubtedly recognized as Shikamaru. The eunuch made a gesture with his hand and all the Celine Dion Sluts let loose a hail of arrows and javelins directly on Konohamaru's litter. Kono panicked and thought in matters of self preservation. "The damned traitor Shikamaru!" he yelled as he kicked Aisha out of the box and was impaled by a legion of arrowheads. His sons too, were caught by it.

(Auteur's note: PoV changed to Shikamaru)

Ibiki looked back to the screams and saw his master's litter pelted by arrows and leaking with blood. He rallied his horses, but the Celine Dion Sluts rushed forwards, discouraging his men from charging just yet. Aisha lay on the floor in shock. The eunuch's big black horse reeled back before lunging forwards and stamping Aisha's little white baby belly into a bloodied pulp. Before she could react, Shikamaru yanked her up onto his horse and tore off her pants. He pulled his own trousers down, revealing a huge wooden cock strapped to him. He forced Aisha to receive it with haste. Before long, a ejaculate made of tree sap shot into her from the woody member. She was made big and immediately gave birth to a huge tree.

Shakamaru set the tree on fire with a huge jutsu before all the men. It was like a huge burning stack of death as it rained down embers onto the surrounding trees. Soon, the entire forest around Konoha was ablaze. The Village was no longer Hidden in the Leaves, but now Hidden in the Flames. And with that the eunuch and his Celine Dion Sluts were gone, leaving Aisha to burn with the trees.

Chapter XIX: Set Free

PoV: Naruto

The trek for Naruto and his son Itachi back to the Adoption Center was an intense and arduous one. Naruto got a blister on his heel. Itacki fell and scrapped his elbow. But all was well because Itachi was about to give birth to Naruto's child. He had been made big. Soon they were forced to stop as Itachi's time for birthing had come. He lay on the side of the dirt road with Naruto holding his hand and smiling at him. It was joyous for them. However, they made a startling error. Itachi had diarrhea from the poor nutrition on the trail, so he defecated as he released the babe from his womb.

The supple little babe, who looked just like Naruto with a hint of Sasuke, came out fine and healthy. Naruto rejoiced and kissed his newborn grandson, pondering his mind for a name that would suit him. His demeanor was rocked when he looked down and saw that Itachi, his eldest son had contracted dysentery from the exposure to the feces. He cried long and hard as Itachi's condition rapidly deteriorated. Itachi, with all his strength asked Naruto for two of his last three potions that he was given by Orochimaru.

Itachi drank one which restored to him his virginity. No longer was he a violated individual born of sin. The sin of incest and of Sasuke's rape of Naruto which he was born from. At last he was complete. A committed ninja at the end who still had his innocence. He was a finished being with both of his fathers' defining traits, he possessed Naruto's light and Sasuke's darkness. He gave the last potion to his unnamed son. It instantly made the lad seventeen years old. The boy knelt down besides Naruto and intently gazed into his father Itachi's eyes. "What is my name father?" he asked. Itachi coughed. He let him know with the last of his life, "Butterfree." Then, he died.

Later down the road, Naruto met with his son, Boruto in front of the adoption center. They cried intensely and hugged each other with a fury. Boruto broke down and told his father and nephew-brother what happened. He told them of Kakashi's villainy. Of Hinata's death. Of Iruka's death. Of the end of the leaf. But now, a resolve painted Naruto and Boruto's faces. Naruto turned to face Butterfree. "My son, you are not like Boruto or I. You have innocence. You have freedom from the perils of war. You must not fight. You must stay here, at the adoption center so that you may honor us by living a free and healthful life. Leave the security of the future to us." Butterfree nodded and boldly walked into the milky-white door of the Adoption Center.

The father and soon had their pasts behind them. The duo marched off to Konoha with no pretensions other than correction and redemption. Boruto passionately chugged the last potion, which instantly made him seventeen years old.

Chapter XX: Give Birth To Me

PoV: Boruto

The huge Mistman Army descended up on the walls of the leaf as Boruto and his father approached the city. A forest of burning trees set the field for the apocalyptic struggle. From above the walls, Boruto could see Kakashi, Guy, and Kiba with 51 elite seventeen year old ninjas at their backs. Kakashi didn't say a word, but simply pointed at the invading army before him. The ninjas flopped off the wall with duel katanas. A whirlwind of blood commenced as the immature Mistmen were cut down in the flaming forest. Scorching embers fell and consumed the bodies of the slain.

Suddenly, the Mizukage and his wife appeared from a midst the smoke. Boruto saw who it was. Sasuke and Sakura. "Now, you will know my power." bellowed Sasuke as he tore off Sakura's dress. She was heavily pregnant, giving birth immediately. She gave birth to a hail of missiles which blasted into the 51 newborn ninjas. Sapsucker rushed forwards with a lightning sword and began to slaughter the startled younglings. Heads flew from necks, joining the burning cherry blossoms in a brilliant combination of flame and death. Sakura then gave birth to a bright phoenix of pure flame. It lunged forwards and consumed many of the 51. Guy and Kiba jumped down to stop it. The phoenix penetrated the battle line very far but was unable to break Guy and Kiba. They lunged forward, weapons drawn, cutting off its wings and breaking its neck with a kick-sword slash combo.

As Kiba drew his sword from the dead bird, an extendy lightning sword pierced his kidney, impregnating him. He immediately gave birth to a lightning explosion, which stunned Guy. Sasuke took the opportunity to rush in and pull the head from the paralyzed Guy. The mangled corpse dropped, but Kiba was too traumatized to retaliated against the Sauce. Kiba took his own life by thrusting his golden sword through his chest, rather than be humiliated further. Kakashi scowled from behind Sasuke. He had slipped passed. "Kakashi! You bastard!" yelled Sapsuck. He had impaled Sakura on a huge milkglass-white cumspike trap that he had planted in the ground there before the battle. Sakura's mouth was full of blood. She gasped as the life left her. She had tried to bear another one of Sasuke's children in the moments before her death, but Kakashi's cruelty was too fast and absolute. A tear fell from her face as she died, her babe impaled as well at the end of the spike.

Sasuke held back tears as he gave Kakashi the look of death with his sharingan, frisking for an opening. Kakashi laughed, "Hahaha. She died as she lived – a mewling harlot. You were always a poor judge of character Sasuke. Even in yourself, you failed to see what it was you truly wanted. And now, you see it all impaled on my cumspike. This kingdom... this world... is mine, not yours. Bow down peasant. All must die or be born to appease me and only me. THAT is the first and final rule of the reality. I am the absolute." The two kings rushed towards one another, Sasuke's lighting stick clanged against Kakashi's blue blade in a duel to rule this village hidden in the flames.

From behind them Naruto and Boruto noticed the roaming opportunists, the Celine Dion Sluts with their eunuch patriarch at the helm. Naruto's eyebrows tensed. He commanded, "Boruto, deal with the Celine Dion Sluts while I put an end to this once and for all. Naruto snapped off his necklace. It was a vial filled with white crème. He broke the glass and sucked it all into his gullet. "It's what Kurama gave me before he died. I will fulfill my destiny as the bearer of ultimate birth!" Naruto's stomach expanded to a ridiculous size, presumably with the nine-tails baby form. "This will take a minute" said Naruto as he winked to his son.

Boruto charged at the Celine Dion Sluts. He knew from his training with Kakashi that it was possible to impregnate horses and make them immobile if you apply too much pressure to the genitals. He prepared two rasengans and laid down on his back. The Celine Dion Sluts charged over him towards Naruto, a big mistake. He thrust the rasengans into the horses, impregnating them. A sudden equine pregnancy is a devastating event. All of the horse riders were sucked into the horses when this happened, killing many and reducing others into a helpless baby form.

Shikamaru dismounted and charged at Boruto brandishing the wooden member like a dagger. He shouted, "You fool! This is the only way to bring stability to this land!" Boruto jumped to the side and kicked the eunuch onto his back. "Ahh!" he yelled as he tumbled to the ground. He looked to the starry nighttime sky and cursed his life. "To think, done in by a human. Well fought human. End my life. It would be an honor to be killed by you." Boruto scoffed and turned back towards the fighting. Shikamaru was in shock, he was being denied the mercy he so desperately craved. He yelled out for sweet death, but he only got deaf ears in return. And so he lay, a pitiful fat piece of infertile lard sprawled out on a field of corpses and burning trees.

Naruto's belly expanded as the fight between Kakashi and Sasuke intestinified. Kakashi held impressively, but by know Sasuke's youth and virility were obviously winning. He had sliced Kakashi in the belly, spilling a child and his bowels out. Kakashi was busy trying to stuff his intestines back in with one hand and fending off Sasuke with the other. It was too late. Sasuke's lighting sword struck into Kakashi's chest. The pain shot Kakashi hard as he dropped his sword. Kakashi let out an aged, bellowing groan at his injuries and miscarriage. Sasuke taunted, "Hmph. Loser!" The Uchiha pulled Kakashi into his womb entirely. His belly expanded to a massive size, then mashed Kakashi up. The belly then retracted to normal size as Sasuke plopped a baby form of Kakashi out onto the ground. Sasuke picked it up and mocked, "You always were a worthless infantile cretin, Kakashi." He dashed baby Kakashi's head against a nearby tree, spilling his brains.

Sasuke turned and gasped as Naruto's belly was already a gargantuan globe. It smashed into Sasuke at high speed. Naruto yelled, "Now, Sasuke! We finally meet our fate together!" As he divulged into a massive mass of flesh, pulling Sasuke in with him and combining with him. Sasuke let out one last terrifying hollar as he lost his individuality in the massive blob, "Nooooooooooo Narutoooooooooo!" The turned into an amorphous tumor, which then liquefied into a more viscous form. This abnormal creature then shot itself into Boruto's mouth which was gaping open in shock. As he swallowed them, he heard in his consciousness his father ask of him one last parting wish, "Boruto, my son. You are a man now. It is time to succeed where I have failed. Now, you will become pregnant and soon give birth to us. Raise us, darkness and light as brothers. Be the father I never had. Be the father the world never had."

Epilogue: Afterbirth

PoV: The World

Boruto, the tribune of mankind, the survivor of that war of mass destruction harbors within him darkness and light. He is destined to be the father to all the world. He stands there on a warm beach at dusk. He gazes into the sunset and runs his hand over his pregnant belly. He stands in the water, the gentle waves brushing his legs up to his knees. He feels the tiny heartbeats of the baby Naruto and Sasuke. The future lies inside of him. He then turns his gaze towards the lukewarm water below his belly. He places both hands on his belly. Suddenly, a pressure. He squeezes with all of his might. The water reddens with blood. His stomach shrinks. The lifeless bodies of two mangled fetuses plop into the water. No cries are heard and not a tear is shed.


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto II: A Quest for Love and Hate

by: Le Auteur

A fanfiction of _Naruto_

Sequel to the 2015 fanfic motion picture _Boruto: Thy Kingdom Come_ ( s/11642536/1/Boruto-Thy-Kingdom-Come)

(Auteur's note: the beloved series has returned in the name of love and hate. Truth shall be uncovered, and the revelations of pregnantology shall be revealed. Through death, birth occurs; and the whole world is destined to be repeatedly birthed until the end of time. The death of death. The birth of birth. Now, the epic mystery-adventure saga continues!)

Chapter XXI: Rebirth

PoV: Orochimary the Younger

Orochimary the Younger knew her father: Orochigetsu, the son of Orochimaru and Suigetsu, twin brother to Orochimary the Elder. She didn't know her other parent, who mated with Orochigetsu the day before she was born. The birthing two days after Naruto and Itachi left their layer take over the leaf. All she knew was of some fucking, a furious rub down that happened before her other parent left and Orochigetsu gave birth to her. She gulped down a potion making her seventeen years old instantly. But before she could look around for her father, he had already fled the castle and apparently had taken all of Orochimaru's instant virginity potions with him.

Orochimary the Younger got out of bed after a light rest. She couldn't rest knowing that her parents had abandoned her. She walked into the hallway from her bedroom to take a piss in the grotto. Inside, she found Orochimary the Elder, her aunt, sobbing and naked in the water (Auteur's note: Orochimary the Elder is seventeen years old). Concernedly, Orochimary the Younger disrobed and sat down in the water, started pissing and consoled her aunt, "Oh dear come on now. What's the matter Orochimary the Elder?" "N-nothing honey..." she replied. "It's 2015, come on! You can confide in your relatives!" barked Orochimary the Younger.

Her aunt whimpered, "Oh ok... Y-you see having triplets after getting plowed by Jugo has really recked my vag. You see I aim to seduce my father, Lord Orochimaru, who is your grandfather. I wish to sexually entice him into making me his heir. But after having my vag get stretched out, he wants nothing to do with me, even though I was constantly whispering in his ear only a few days ago. Now I'm not even on speaking terms with him!" Orochimary the Younger exclaimed, "Oh my! That sounds like it must be so depressing and stressful for you!" "It is. You have no idea how difficult it is to be on the outside looking in." she said.

"It seems that our goals have the same solution," said the Elder, "the Tree of Love and Hate." Orochimary the Younger perked up. Her aunt continued, "Don't try to hide it, I can see that you want to learn more of your father and his sexual desires. Go out and seek the Blue-Robed Wise Woman known to the men of the Village Hidden in the Stones. Go into her garden and there you will see the Tree of Love and Hate. Pluck from it two of its Azure Nuts; eat one yourself and you'll be granted with the knowledge you seek. Bring another back to me so that I may revitalize my vagina and procure your grandfather's lands for myself. Then you will be rewarded eternally my niece. We shall steal from the beasts of the earth our destiny. Go out with my son Orochimartin, as he will help you. Beware of Orochimarcus, my son who deeply envies me and wants to usurp my birthright!"

"Aye, I'll do it for you and our future my Aunt." promised the girl. "One more thing," stated her Aunt, "Beware of the violent conqueror Grendel, who has appeared in the west. He has been conquering territories there, and will undoubtedly seek the Tree should he learn of its existence. Do not fail in these endeavors." With a nod and smile, Orochimary the Younger headed out into the blazed trails of the ninja world, holding the hand of her faithful boycousin Orochimartin, there hearts engorged with hope, familial bondage, and adventure.

Chapter XXII: Butterfree's Ordeal

PoV: Butterfree

Butterfree, in his innocence, sat alone after bed-time in the Adoption Center playing with his toy firetruck and nutcracker. He was so intently focused on his little games. He felt like a teletubby. (Auteur's note: remember, Butterfree is seventeen years old) He sat in the dark with his toys in his room, but in the corner of his eye, he saw something terrifying. It was Ebisu, the caretaker of the Adoption Center, standing in the dark corner of his room on the opposite side of the room as the only door. He just stood there watching with his little round black sunglasses. Butterfree noticed that the man's belly had been made big with child.

Ebisu noticed that he had been spotted. He snarled, "What are you doing up so late, boy?" Butterfree twisted his flaxen hair with his finger and stuttered, "I-I'm playing with my toys and-" Ebisu barked, cutting him off, "You do realize such illicit nocturnal activities are in violation of the rules of the Adoption Center don't you? The Adoption Center is a sovereign vassal of Konoha; ergo, such blatant belligerence is open rebellion against the crown."

"NO!," yelled Buttefree, "My brother Boruto is the King! He was there when my father assigned me here. HE SAID I HAVE THE RIGHT TO FREEDOM! THAT'S WHY MY NAME IS BUTTERFREE!" Ebisu scoffed, "Boruto left the crown to his baby sister, Himawari so that he could go chasing legends of a magical tree. She is Queen now, and she deeply respects the rule of law and this institution's sovereignty!" Butterfree yelped, "She doesn't know what that crown means! She doens't KNOW what it MEANS to sit on that throne!" Ebisu adjusted his little sunglasses and grimly proclaimed, "It's... treason..., then."

Before Butterfree could react, Ebisu drew a sword from his sleeve, as his newborn child got vacuum blasted out of his stomach, hitting Butterfree directly in the face. Butterfree recoiled at the blast and fell on to his back. Ebisu lept up, spinning in Buttefree's direction while letting out an otherworldly, gutteral shriek. Butterfree panicked and tossed his toy firetruck at the man, but it pathetically deflected off of his corkscrew formation. Buttefree hurried to his feet as Ebisu landed in front of him and swung his sword. Buttefree parried with the nutcracker toy. The boy ducked and countered before the next strike by smacking Ebisu in the face with the toy, knocking out a few teeth.

Ebisu screamed, "NO! NO! YOU will die!" as he tried to look for Butterfree who barrelled out of sight. Buttefree looked up and threw the toy at Ebisu, hitting him in the face, and shattering his glasses. The boy took the opportunity of his attacker's confusion to dive out of the glass window, shattering it. He rolled out onto the grassy field outside and ran off into the wood as he heard Ebisu screaming from the window. And as the scents of the night became apparent to him, he knew he was safe.

Butterfree stopped running about a thousand yards from the Adoption Center. He closed his eyes and screamed in joy at his freedom. However panic beset him, when he saw the beast watching him in the bushes, a werewolf, snarling and licking its lips in delight. It menacingly stood up on its hind legs, when Butterfree saw that its stomach filled up with child before him.

Chapter XXIII: The Beast

PoV: Boruto

(Auteur's note: goddamn, all this exposition must be tiring, how about a little sex scene p: *licks lips*. Don't worry, I won't defile Boruto... yet ;) )

Boruto quitely crouched in the bushes watching two mysterious figures caress one another. He squinted and saw who it was: Shikamaru with his wooden strap-on with Aisha. Shikamaru grabbed his dick and rammed it in Aisha's face. He smiled sadistically at her and grasped the penis harder before taunting, "Hehehe anyone who gets the wood is destined to get it again and again and again!" He rammed it in her.

"Yiiiiiiiiippppppy kaaaaaaayyyyyy yaaaaaaayyyyyy!" yelled Shika

"MMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmm yeah!" chirped Aisha as she received the wood.

"bbbuuuuuuuurrrr. Mmmmmmy diccck cummmssssss sooooooon!" said Shika.

"Yooooouuuu fffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkk goooooooooooood!" stated Aisha.

"Ppp-peeeeeniiiiisssss in yoooooooooouuuu! Goooooooooooooooody!" hollared Shika.

"P-p-penis." said Aisha.

"Just like in Titanic!" screamed Shika.

"Ooooh Ooooh ooooooooooooh!" spasmed Aisha.

"Iiim gonna cuuuuuuum!" said Shika as his crème came out and pollinated Aisha. She was instantly made big with child.

Boruto charged out of the bushes suddenly. "All right, both of you, on you knees, now." he commanded. The two shuffled in panic and hesitantly did as he said. "P-please don't hurt us your highness!" whimpered Shikamaru. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Aisha as her water broke." Boruto kicked her in the face, and grunted, "Who paid you to come out here and fuck in the bushes?! Tell me about the Blue-Robed Wise Woman! Why does she wear the blue robe?!" Shikamaru hastily responded despite Aisha's pained screams, "W-we don't know! We were just partaking in casual love-making to chill our nerves! We were banned from Konoha after we were on the losing side of the war!"

A coffee-colored, half-tree babe plopped forth from Aisha's greasy womb as her screams subsided. It began crying as Boruto knelt down, giving it a potion which instantly made it seventeen years old. He saw that it was female. "Well," asked the girl who had leafs for hair, "what is my name, mother?" Aisha groaned as some afterbirth fell out of her and smiled at her newborn babe, "Ueki, my daughter." Ueki was pleased to hear that, as she saw a tear stroll down Aisha's face.

"Now then," bellowed Boruto, "what happens next?" Shikamaru cried, "You should let us help you seek the Blue-Robed Wise Woman. It seems that you could use all the help you can get." "Hmm, I'm not sure I can trust you. You turned the Celine Dion Sluts on your previous master didn't you? What's ensuring your loyalty now." Shikamaru moaned, "Impregnate me lord. It will express your dominance and ensure that I must depend on you as the father of our child." Boruto shot back, "Impossible, you are a eunuch. That strap-on does not suffice as reproductive organs. You are infertile, so I cannot impregnate you as insurance." Shikamaru shrugged, "You could always pollinate Aisha or Ueki."

Boruto scoffed at that, "No. I'm not at all interested in Aisha's used up cunt, and Ueki isn't even human – she's a tree for crying out loud." Shikamaru felt Boruto was cornered now as he offered, "Well, you could always let us help you search for the Blue-Robed Wise Woman. If I get ahold of one of those Azure Tree Nuts, I could use it to restore my fertility." Ueki and Aisha trembled at Boruto's might and his insults towards them. Boruto thought about it for a minute, then spoke up, "Fine. I accept your offer. We will work together to find the Tree of Love and Hate. Then, once we have the nuts that we seek, I shall make you all my servants. In exchange, I will allow you all to live, and grant you the rights to live back at your home, Konoha." Shikamaru and Boruto shook hands as Ueki and Aishi cheered at their salvation. The future shall be theirs.

The rejoice was cut short however, as a new menace revealed itself from out in the woods. Boruto turned to the side and saw a huge, snarling werewolf attacking a boy. The wolf was as tall as two men and its belly had been made very big with child. Boruto acted on instinct, he viewed this beast to conflict with the dominance that he had just established in the previous conversation. He charged head on at the monster, his battle cry a loud roar. As he neared, the beast ignored him and continued to stare down its target. Boruto noticed that it was Butterfree. The beast let out a gutteral bellow of pure carnage and lunged its entire beastly body at Butterfree. Boruto called out with great fervor, "BUTTERFREE! NOOOOOOO!" as he drew his katana and swong it at the daemon's massive hide.

The unmistakable metallic scent of human blood filled the air. It reminded Boruto of the palace massacre he had experienced only a year ago. He let his ferocious instinct take him over like he did when he cracked the skull of the baby Kakashe. And then, in the daze of war, a beast was born.

Chapter XXIV: The Horror

PoV: Masked Man

A mysterious man wearing a black robe and a baby blue mask with two eyeholes sat upon a boulder overlooking a mountain village somewhere nearby the Hidden Stone Village (Iwagakure). He had a new special type of eyes with magenta irises, yellow pupils, and glowing green dots all over the irises. Suddenly, an Iwagakure ninja appeared behind and swung with a zabuzasword. The masked man casual got up and glanced at the ninja's face. The ninja fell to the ground, painfully clutching his stomach as it grew large with child. "Such is the power of these eyes," said the villain in a menacing voice, "They have the power to impregnate anyone with eye contact." Then, a babe came shooting out of the screaming ninja. "And any babe born from my jutsu shall be my everlasting slave." He put his hands together to do a jutsu, which made the babe instantly seventeen years old. The babe sat up and broke the ninja's neck with his bare hands.

The masked man walked up to the naked boy, who asked him, "What is my name, father?" The villain uttered, "That's not important. What's important is my name. I am the one known as Sheevy." Sheevy cackled as he drew a golden sword out of his cloak and decapitated the boy he had just born. He looked behind him, his black cape flowing in the wind. There, he saw an army of daemons who had just taken a peasant village. They had all the peasants sprawled out on the field, and were raping them all mercilessly. His gaze gradually shifted over the somber field of rape as he watched the peasants give birth repeatedly to monstrous daemon-human hybrids, which quickly added to the ranks of the hellish legion and, in turn, added to the rape. Yes, humans were being raped by their own daemon spawned children right after giving birth to them. Sheevy licked his lips in delight beneath the mask.

Sheevy's sight shifted to the biggest daemon, huge monstrosity with a police hat and handlebar mustache. This fiend had seven penises, and was raping seven men simultaneously. Sheevy trembled in excitement. "Grendel, you truly are a magnificent savage." he bellowed in a low voice. He flew down next to the mighty Grendel, and placed his hand on the daemon alpha male's shoulder. "Time to go, Grendel," he commanded, "We have the Blue-Robed Wise Woman to find. It's what I summoned you here for, after all."

Chapter XXV: Penetration

PoV: Orochimary the Younger

Orochimary and Orochimartin walked down the dirt road together. The nighttime breeze brushed against their supple bodies. "Well then cousin," said Orochimartin, "It's a long way to Iwagakure, so why don't we play a game?" Orochimary touched her arm disconcertingly. She so deeply longed to know why here parents abandoned when she was still only a newborn. She fell deep into her daydreams. "Helllllooooooo!" yelled Orochimartin jokingly as he waved his hand in his cousin's face. Orochimary snapped back to consciousness, "Oh s-sorry. I'm just having trouble concentrating with all the stuff I have to worry about. What game did you want to play?"

Orochimartin got a twinkle in his eye as they kept walking along. "Truth or dare." he proposed. "Ahaha. Okay, I guess." answered Orochimary. They were getting close to the Adoption Center. Orochimartin could see the squat, white and pink building as he said, "Alright. You'll go first. Truth or dare?" Orochimary piped up, "Dare." Orochimartin got excited and yelped, "In that case..."

(Auteur's note: :D)

"...I dare you to have sex with me."

"Okay! That's an excellent way to stay positive and relieve stress! Thank you cousin!"

The two young lovers got hot and heavy as they quickly ripped their annoying clothes off right there on the dirt road. They then fell upon one another yelping and breathing heavily. This was a truly hot moment.

"BBBBBBIIIIIIIGGGG penis." boldly stated Orochimartin as he heartily thrust his sweaty member into Orochimary the Younger.

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" cried Orochimary.

"Oooooooh HA HA! BAAAAAARRRR BEEEEEE QQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!" responded Orochimartin with a heavy fuck as his penis engorged her.

"IIIIIIIIIIMMMM HAPPPY!" said the slut.

"YOOOOOOOOu fuck gooooooooooooooood!" bellowed Orochimartin as he got what he

wanted.

"Fuck you daddy!" blurted Orochimary as the two simultaneously finished within one another. It was a good love-making session.

They had trouble getting up from their fucking as each were heavily pregnant from the ordeal. Each panted and gruffed exhaustively, but they each gave one another 'the look' because they new what to do. They walked ten paces and turned to face one another. They both ran towards each other at max speed and jumped. Their big bellies collided with great momentum and the younglings shot out beneath them, transferring all of the force from the collision into their sprout. The babes smacked into the ground at a massive speed. The infants started to cry.

Orochimartin and Orochimary didn't even bother cleaning or naming their babies before shoving them into the pregnant adoption master Ebisu's hands. They trotted along the trail, passing a mighty scuffle in the woods there, but they didn't care. Orochimartin smiled at Orochimary, "That puts our worries behind us doesn't it _girlfriend_?" "Yup! Off to Iwagakure!" exclaimed Orochimary, as the couple held hands and marched off with a spring in their steps.

Chapter XXVI: Confronting the Beast

PoV: Butterfree

The great werewolf roared, rustling the nearby trees. Pine cones and woodland creatures fell from the branches above. The beast reared back, as Butterfree could see behind it a man running to his aide. His voice was unmistakable as he called out to Butterfree. It was Boruto brandishing his katana sword. The werewolf screeched as its huge body lunged through the air, its massively pregnant belly throbbing. It pounced down, driving a great claw towards Butterfree's face, but the lad managed to parry it with his nutcracker toy.

The demonic creature headbutted Butterfree, knocking him off balance. It reared back for another swipe, but Boruto's katana sliced deep into its back. The wolf screamed like an old woman who had just fallen down the stairs. The katana hits kept coming. Slash after slash. Suddenly, the beast's belly broke open and a werewolf pup jumped out at Boruto. However, the warrior was too quick for the hound, as he cut it in two before the parent's eyes. It didn't hesitate to turn around back towards Butterfree. The lad panicked and tried to get up with his nutcracker toy, but he just did not posses the martial prowess of his brother. He tripped and fell flat on his face as the werewolf's claws sunk into his back.

Butterfree screamed bloodily as Boruto's reaction was immediate. He reared forwards with the blade, slicing off the monster's rear left leg. The beast again screamed like an elderly hag, but this time more intensely. It collapsed in a seizure, hollering and spraying blood, afterbirth, and semen everywhere. It almost instantly came to its senses when Boruto was distracted by helping Butterfree back to his feet. The monster ran off into the night. Leaving a grotesque mess of bodily fluids behind.

"B-boruto!" called out Butterfree. "Are you alright?! You're hurt!" exclaimed Boruto as he sheathed his now bloodied sword. Ueki was close behind, and immediately began treating Butterfree's wound with a holistic tree sap and leaf remedy. Shikamaru and Aisha came up behind them, making sure that the beast was gone. "What was that?" asked Aisha. Everyone ignored her. "D-don't worry about me. I'll be alright," said Butterfree, "I just want to get away from the Adoption Center. I need to have freedom." "Freedom you say?," replied Boruto, "If you come with us, you might find what you are looking for. If you get an Azure Nut from the Tree of Love and Hate, you can have anything you want. All we need to do is to find the Blue-Robed Wise Woman." "Anything...," Butterfree thought, "Utter freedom is what I want." Butterfree sighed as his wound was being treated, "Fine, I guess I have no choice."

Suddenly, Aisha was made big with child. Everyone gasped in surprise. "What the fuck?!" blurted Shikamaru. "Worthless harlot!" shouted Boruto as he drew his katana to kill her. Aisha squeaked and recoiled in fear. "NO!" Ueki stepped forwards and stopped Boruto. "This is rare," Ueki explained, "the tree spirits tell of an ancient prophecy wherein a fine maiden will be miraculously impregnated within the woods. This child is the child of prophecy, the one destined to be the ultimate gardener of all trees. Even that of Life and Death." Boruto stood down. Neither he or the other men cared about this nonsense, they just wanted to get to Iwagakure as soon as possible.

The group made camp nearby that night. Aisha uneventfully gave birth then, a young babe who she named Luca. Bizarrely, she also gave birth to a small banzai tree, which she decided to keep with her. Surprisingly, the potion didn't make young Luca seventeen; instead he instantly became only thirteen years old. Aisha didn't get the rest she wanted that night, because Shikamaru decided to take the entire downtime to plowing her repeatedly with his wooden strap-on. By morn, she was made very big with many children. Iwagakure couldn't come soon enough.

Chapter XXVII: Exorcism

PoV: Orochimary the Younger

The journey to Iwagakure was fun for the Orochimarid cousin duo. They were staying in a hotel room by the road towards the village. Orochimartin was taking a shower, while Orochimary was sitting on the bed inside the room, her face clasped in her hands. She was crying tears of blood. The stress of thinking about her parents was killing her. She got up from the bed, her hair over her face. She strolled across the room, and barged in the bathroom. Orochimartin asked, "What's the matter girlfriend? You can't get sex now, as I'm taking a shower. You'll have to wait until I'm finished." Orochimary stripped her clothes after in a flurious anger. She crouched down on the bathroom floor, entering the fetal position while belching out a low, menacing moan.

Orochimartin finished masturbating in the shower and came out, still cumming. He looked down at the pitiful Orochimary, and noticed that beneath her on the floor was a dark puddle of wretched crimson blood. A piece of semen dropped on the floor near the girl's face and she moaned, "I am... the DAEMONS!" The girl blasted to her feet wailing like a birthing dog. She swung her appendages wildly, breaking the mirror and getting blood everywhere. A little gelatinous red egg fell out of her asshole and plopped grotesquely on the floor. Orochimartin punched her in the face, knocking the poor dear to the floor. The egg hatched and a blue worm-like creature squirmed out at break-neck speed. Before Orochimartin could react, it flopped itself down the drain in the shower. Orochimartin tackled his cousin, doing the only thing he knew would calm her nerves. Sex. He entered her with his raw member.

"AAAAAAhhhhhhuhuhuhuhuhuhu gaaaah!" cried Orochimartin

"Daemonos clirtomus aecligoritosima. Molierio dominus!" bellowed the possessed Orochimary.

"Uuuuh uuuuh aaaah naaaaaah! Fuck out daemons!" barked Orochimartin.

"Liggy licetius maegoros! Daemons dominus!" mewled Orochimary.

The daemons' hold began to weaken as Orochimary's belly filled with child.

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm!" said Orochimartin as he came.

It worked. Orochimary was completely exorcised of the daemons... for now... However, she got up with a pregnant belly. Through rape, Orochimartin had saved his cousin, liberating her sexually and mentally. Orochimary clasped her pregnant belly stressfully. "What do I do?" she confusedly asked. "Just a sex sec." answered her cousin as he kicked her hard, aborting the troublesome toddler. (Auteur's note: a 'sex sec' is the amount of time it takes for a belly to fill with child.)

Episode XXVIII: Battle of Iwagakure

PoV: Ortzi

WARNING: This episode contains anti-semitic content.

[Auteur's note: (remember that I am an Auteur, which means I take all responsibility for every aspect of the work. Also remember that this work is meant to be a film, not a literary work. This is because this work plants many, many obscure images and sounds into your mind that you will not likely forget, such as the virginity potion and Orochimary etc. I am the director, writer and producer of this film, as well as the sole composer of the sound track. Make sure you listen to the soundtrack while you read this. {if you are wondering why you can't find the soundtrack, it's because I haven't made it yet as of the initial writing}. Also, I am now officially changing the chapters in this fanfic to episodes instead so this not only counts as a film and literary work, but it now can qualify as a TV show. This makes this piece not only eligible for an Oscar, Academy Award, or Nobel Prize for Literature, but also an Emmy. {it will also qualify for a grammy once the soundtrack is finished}) Now, let me get on with the rest of my Auteur's note: Naruto is white and Hinata is asian, but Boruto and Himawari are NOT half white half asian. When they were pregnant, Naruto and Hinata did a jutsu to change up their kids' dna so they would have babies that aren't mixed race. Boruto got all of the white dna while Himawari got all of the asian dna. Remember, they used a jutsu to change up racial genetics ONLY, so Naruto and Hinata DID NOT asexually reproduce. For example, Boruto is 100% white with blonde hair and blue eyes, but Hinata is STILL his mother even though she is asian. She simply didn't pass on her racial dna to Boruto, but she did to Himawari. Meanwhile, Sasuke is asian, so Itachi (the son of Naruto and Sasuke) is half white half asian because Naruto and Sasuke did not perform the racial change up jutsu. In extension, Butterfree (the son of Naruto and Itachi) is ¾ white and ¼ asian because Naruto is all white and Itachi is half asian half white.]

The mountain men living near Iwagakure had long resented their stone ninja masters. Long have the chiefs vried for dominion over all the mountain tribes. To take a crown and call himself king, a ruler strong enough to throw off the chains of the Hidden Stone village. However, at each opportunity, the Tsuchikages would take the tradition of allying with the weaker clans, and destroying the hegemony of stronger clans when they sought to unite the mountain men. With this strategy, the Iwagakure ninja were able to maintain their rule for centuries. Now, the Tsuchikage has failed to prevent the mountain men alliance that her forebears had long dreaded. By her father's senility in old age and now Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi's own personal decadence, the warriors of Iwagakure stood idle as the mountain men were brought under one banner. The banner of the notorious chieftain Basajohn of the Basa dynasty now rose over the hills north of Iwagakure.

Kurotsuchi's reign was one of defeat after defeat. Large swaths of territory was lost to Sunagakure to the south. Her armies marched for her even know, despite the crushing defeat at the Battle of Sang Valley, where a Konoha host led by Kakashi decisively defeated a much larger force led by Kitsuchi, who was killed during the battle. Kurotsuchi has thus taken an apathetic approach to rulership. She has practically handed over all responsibility to a regency council made up of obscure gentry and court Jews, who practice blatant nepotism and bribery to further their petitions. Kurotsuchi herself does not know who is even seated on this regency council. She instead prefers to spend her time engaging in an activity which her and her circle have dubbed 'Pumpy-Rumpy' which are spontaneous orgies followed immediately by a mass, simultaneous birthing ritual.

Although the Anti-Sodomy Declarant had failed in its expressed goals in Konoha, its chapter in Iwagakure seems more successful. The Declarant partisan directly presented their petition to Kurotsuchi, but they were forced back by the court Jews' goons as Kurotsuchi laughed in their faces. The Declarant pressed further, but were forced to flee in terror when the palace guards put the sword to them on Kurotsuchi's orders. She then declared an pumpy-rumpy in celebration of her 'victory'. The Declarant brought their loyalty and cause north to the mountain men. When Basajohn heard of this newfound opportunity to depose the Tsuchikage, he immediately took up his sword and became a partisan. With his large army, this ambitious lord was easily able to usurp leadership of the Anti-Sodomy Declarant's now most powerful chapter. With his brother Sancho and son Ortzi, Basajohn set his host to the walls of Iwagakure.

The siege camp was large and formidable. Catapults hammered the city walls as men sapped at the ground and tore down trees to build towers and battering rams. The sky was thick with smoke on an otherwise clear, sunny day. Ortzi crawled out of his green burlap tent in armor with his handy personal arm, his horseshoe magnet strapped to his waste. Magnets were the specialty of the Basa clan. Out in the dirty camp stood the loyal Basa man-at-arms Marty (not to be confused with Orochimartin) holding his crossbow at the side and stroking his blonde goatee contemplatively. (Auteur's note: all of the Basa clan and mountain men are white) Ortzi ran his fingers through his long black beard and adjusted his golden belt buckle. He placed his hands confidently on his velvet belt, staring sternly and confidently at the besieged city before him. He looked at the billow of charcoal black smoke rising from the urban interior and laughed. He glanced whimsically over to his man Marty and joked, "The fire rises!" Both men let out a blasting belly laugh before heading off to join up with Basajohn.

The obese Basajohn sat there before the gates of the falling Iwagakure, rubbing his long gray beard intently. His black eyes glistened with an immense desire to rape the inhabitants of the town, and his massive, blubbery, diabetes-ridden form quivered in excitement at the urge. A glob of saliva fell from his bulbous mouth. Sancho Basa stood near him, holding a solid gold trumpet adorned with magnetic jewels. Sancho always reserved himself to subordination, for he had always respected his massive brother. He had no intention of going against such a huge blob of a man, for he knew that he would surely be swallowed if he so tried. After all, the comfortable life of nobility – even as a second son – was always enough to please the unambitious Sancho. "It's time." declared Basajohn as Ortzi watched him raise a hand to signal Sancho to begin the assault. "My lord, if I may." begged Marty. Basajohn did not turn his gelatinous body to look at him, nor did he appear to take any credence to what someone of such a lowly disposition would have to say. Ortzi turned to his friend, "What is it, Marty?" "This man came to us in the night with an offer of assistance. His name is Chaim, a court Jew who claims to be sympathetic to our cause.

Ortzi shifted his gaze, engaging Chaim, "What do you want, Jew?" The merchant shifted around in his robe and wrung his hands together scuriously and went on, "The Tsuchikage has become a... _liability_... to all of us in Iwagakure. Sure her tendency to pack her court with sycophants and money lenders allowed me and my people to get quite a lot of capital under our belts, but constant pumpy-rumpy tends to be quite expensive. Needless to say, many of us Jews don't intend to stick around long after we've liquidized our assets." Ortzi scowled, "Get to the point, Jew." Chaim smiled, "Well, if you spare the sword on us Jews, you might get a shekel or two thrown your way, goyim. You may also be treated to the luxury of weakened foundations on the city walls, and maybe even an open gate. I've got an eye for money you know. Heh heh. You don't need me to tell you that a long siege can be very straining on the _shekel department_."

Ortzi exploded in anger. "You lack honor!" he roared as he drew his magnet. The Jew recoiled frightfully. "Your grace! Speak some reason to your son!" kvetched the merchant. Basajohn sat there eating and didn't react. "You Jews are a loathsome race of parasitic and usurious criminals. No more puling and deceit from you, you disgusting inhuman animal!" shouted Ortzi as he lunged at the Jew. Basajohn interrupted him, "Ortzi, my son. Know that soon I will be dead. These armies. These lands. They shall all fall to you. A King must set aside his pretensions and prejudices if he aims to fulfill his paramount duties. Victory is the only thing that matters. Do whatever you can to obtain it. Restrain your desires, love, androgravidity, passions, and beliefs. All of these things come later. Seize dominance first, for it is all that matters in the world."

Basajohn continued to center his gaze at the burning village. The prize he had sought all his life. Suddenly, the King groaned painfully as his fat quivered. One of his blubbery man-breasts began to seizure before becoming engorged vascularly in a split second. Sancho, Ortzi, and Marty looked on with horrified countenances as the man-breast expanded rapidly and exploded, sending puss, fat, and blood everywhere. The snow became grotesquely stained with this ghastly mixture of fluids as Basajohn fell back. The maimed obese lord collapsed as he let out a final, deathly moan, all the life leaving his body, dead from diabetes. Some blood squirted onto Sancho's face. Sancho spontaneously grabbed Ortzi's arm and yelled to the men, "The King is dead! Long live King Ortzi III Basa of All Mountains. All hail your new King!"

Stunned, Ortzi grasped his magnet and swung at the Jew vindictively. The Jew couldn't react to the magnetic speed, and the object collided hard with the side of his head, decapitating him. This was false, however, as Chaim was merely pretending. It was a shadow clone. A rat fell to the ground as a substitution as Chaim fell on all fours, scurrying away into the bushes like an escaping animal. Ortzi flung the magnet over his head and yelled out, "Attack! Attack! At the walls! Kill them all!" Sancho huffed his chest and put the trumpet to his mouth. He blew into it and it projected the message to all of the men. The army roared mightily as Sancho's trumpet summoned a giant horseshoe magnet with angel wings to the field. The giant magnet flew over to the wall and shot a rainbow colored laser at it, burning a giant gap in the wall.

Through the ashes, a horde of Jews emerged like baby spiders hatching, all scurrying on their hands and feet. Their lizard and rat tails and claws were fully visible to the approaching men-at-arms. Appalled by this offensive and disgusting sight, the men all blasted magnetic lasers at the Jews. However, the Jews were fast and only a handful were killed by the volley. The rest scurried out of the area in all directions at break-neck speed. Beneath their black robes, the Jews' clawed limbs were working overtime. "The time hath come." commanded Ortzi as the men flooded into the wall. Blood filled the streets as civilians, Jew and gentile, were slain indiscriminately. Massive waves of mountain soldiers pushed into the citadel of the city.

Suddenly, Ortzi saw the famous Iwa ninja, Akatsuchi standing above them upon the fortress. Akatsuchi dive bombed the advancing soldiers. His collision with the army sent many good men to their deaths. Tightly packed in the urban street environment, there was nowhere to run from this threat. Surrounded by corpses, Ortzi charged in with his magnet. Sancho and Marty were close behind. Akatsuchi covered his fist in rocks and lunged forwards at Ortzi and landed a blow, but Ortzi parried with his magnet. Because magnets are naturally stronger than stones, Ortzi prevailed and ripped off one of Akatsuchi's arms. The obese Iwa ninja screamed in agony as he recoiled back. Ortzi saw that Akatsuchi's stomach had been made big with child. Ortzi scuffed, "Heh. It's against my chivalrous code to kill pregnant enemies. Go. Let that child live happily." Akatsuchi laughed, "Hahahaha! Fool! My belly isn't big with child, but with bombs! I sacrifice myself for my village! Now you will die!" Marty thought quickly and lunged forwards using a magnetic cable. He swung around to Akatsuchi's flank as he saw the big man grab onto Ortzi's fat shoulder. Sancho aimed a magnetic crossbow bolt up into the air and quipped, "Nope. You are." He fired, and all the bombs were forcefully ripped from Akatsuchi's belly, the magnetic force from the bolt flinging them in the air. A magenta-ebony excretion of blood, semen, and afterbirth emerged from Akatsuchi's body, falling upon the soil. Sancho swifted up to Ortzi's left flank, and aimed his trumpet point blank to Akatsuchi's head. He was too fast for Akatsuchi to scream, as he blasted the trumpet, flinging Akatsuchi's brains out of his right ear and pumping his body with enough magnetic and acoustic force to noodle all of his bones.

Akatsuchi's body was nothing more than a lifeless, semen-filled sack that went limp drooping pathetically to the ground. The three warriors marched onward to the keep, but what they didn't know was that Akatsuchi was merely pretending to be dead. They had failed to destroy the brain stem. The blob suddenly sprang to animation and rolled down the street away from Ortzi, sponging up enough blood and semen from the massacre to impregnate himself many, many times over. Ortzi turned around in time to witness Akatsuchi curse him and fall down a man hole to the sewer. "You dogs have yet to see the last of me. I assure you that my vengeance will be cold and merciless to you all." blubbered Akatsuchi as he fled.

The three men burst into the keep. Before them on the floor lay the Tsuchikage and all her courtiers in the midst of a pumpy-rumpy. The smell of this mess disgustied Ortzi. He was determined to end this phenomenon that he so detested. He rubbed his thick black beard, until he realized what he must do. He looked around the pile until he spotted Kurotsuchi. He yelled to her, "Tsuchikage-sama! Come here! I have a dick for you!" "W-wwwwhat?! Haha! Oh boy!" she yelped as she stumbled out of the pile. Ortzi could see that her face was covered with semen and afterbirth as he and his men stood there stoically with the blood of battle covering their armor. The Tsuchikage couldn't tell what was going on. She tripped on herself and fell upon the semen-encrusted carpet. Bewildered, she called out desperately, "Penis?! Penis?! Penis?! Where?! Where is it?! Provide me the thing that you promised!" Ortzi brought the magnet hard down on her head, spilling her brains, ending the life of such a decadent monarch. With that, Uncle Sancho nodded and blew his trumpet with a thunderous fury. The impact of the trumpet blast bent all of the orgy-goers bones into noodles. Helplessly, the pumpy-rumpetiers flopped around on the ground like beached salmon.

It wasn't long until Sancho placed a magnetic crown on Ortzi's head. He was now the fully styled King of Iwagakure. He invited his army into the keep for a party in which they would swim around in the sloppy mess of noodly orgy-goers who lay there on the floor. This would have its consequences, however, as the fluids from the pumpy-rumpy would make many of his men big with child.

Episode XXIX: Midnight Desire

PoV: Boruto

The screams of Aisha's rape made the night alive. Shikamaru had been relentlessly giving her the wooden dick. She called out for abatement of such a phenomenon, but Shikamaru repeatedly refused to oblige her. Ueki got a tent to herself, and Boruto bedded with his half-brother Butterfree. Butterfree and Boruto stayed up late into the night giggling at Aisha's misfortune. Eventually, Shikamaru decided to strangle Aisha, most likely because he was tired and was not accustomed to putting up with Aisha's mewling and puling. Shikamaru, being such a stern man, was not excited by the histrionics of women.

Deprived of their entertainment for the evening, Boruto and Butterfree began chatting. Boruto pondered, "Well that looks to be the end of that. What do you wanna do bro?" Butterfree thought for a minute and proposed, "It would be bored to sit here all night with nothing to do. Wanna have sex to pass the time?" "Sure thing, nephew-brother. Hold on a sex sec." responded Boruto eagerly as he took off his clothes. The now nude Butterfree leaned over and fondled Boruto's penis like a little puppy. Boruto giggled and rolled over, landing on top of Butterfree. Their eyes met in the dark. Boruto grinned and slapped his junk against Butterfree's junked. Butterfree blushed, but Boruto felt something that deathly frightened him.

All warmth left Boruto's expression. He grimaced bitterly and put his hand on Boruto, sliding it down his unpregnant belly and finally resting it on Butterfree's crotch. What he felt there... was nothing. Butterfree had no penis, no testicles, or anything there. He didn't even have pubic hair. It was just... smooth. Butterfree was ashamed. He frowned in a deep sadness. He teared up and couldn't bring himself to look directly at his brother-uncle. He looked like a dog that just got caught taking a shit on the carpet. Boruto started bawling. The tears rained down onto Butterfree's face. Butterfree whispered confusedly, "N-nii-chan? W-what's wrong?" "I'm not going to get sex!" cried Boruto.

Abruptly, Shikamaru stormed into the tent and barked, "What the fuck is going on in here?" Shikamaru's eyes scanned what he saw. The first thing he saw was Boruto's bare ass in the moonlight. He grinned, "Oh look. An unfucked butthole. Let me fix that." as he reached for his prosthetic wooden penis. "NO!" screamed Boruto as Shikamaru gripped him by the leg. "Don't let him have me BUTTERFREE!" begged Boruto as Shikamaru yanked him out of the burlap tent and fixed his wooden cock onto his eunuch crotch. Buttefree sprung to his feet in the nude. He yelled out, "LET! HIM! GO!" as he kicked Shikamaru in the chest. The eunuch dropped his wooden cock and fell backwards, knocking his head on a rock. Shikamaru laid there unconscious and limp. Boruto and Butterfree scowled at him and went back into the tent.

Butterfree smiled at Boruto and told him, "Just because I'm a nullo doesn't mean that you can't make love to me." Butterfree laid there and caressed Boruto passionately. (Auteur's note: if you don't know what a 'nullo' is, google 'interview with a nullo' except Butterfree didn't make himself a nullo since he is only about a month old) A slight smile graced the traumatized Boruto's lips. He sat up and turned around, facing Butterfree. Butterfree opened his mouth and said "Aaaaaahhh." like he was at the dentist. Boruto then tenderly face-fucked him for the rest of the night.

Chapter XXX: Encounter

PoV: Orochimary the Younger

WARNING: This chapter contains anti-semitic content.

(Auteur's note: chapter 30 is three x's when displayed by roman numerals. Time for a tasteful sexxx scene.)

Orochimary came to a lakeside village along their path to Iwagakure. To Orochimartin's dismay, they would need to cross the lake to get to Iwagakure, as they couldn't go around due

the presence of a mountain range. The only way across was by ferry. Orochimary and Orochimartin stood there in the street crying and distraught at this newfound obstacle. Orochimartin fell to his knees and began banging his fists into the ground. He began ripping off his clothes, animalistically pounding on his chest in desperation. He looked up and Orochimary was already naked and begging for his cock. He sighed and limply obliged her. The confused local villagers looked on in disgusted puzzlement as the two engaged in coitus.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" cried Orochimary.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh!" chirped Orochimartin.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yaaaaaaaaaaahooooooooooooooo!" exclaimed Orochimary.

"Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!" yipped Orochimartin.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime to come with me you stupid bitch." groaned a masked man as he grabbed Orochimary by the hair and dragged her out from under Orochimartin with a brutish force.

Orochimartin couldn't react because he was too busy cumming. Orochimary struggled vigorously and flung her head back, trying to get a look at the man kidnapping her. She could see that his face was half covered in bandages. His eyes were bloodshot, full of hate and an obvious burning desire to kill. She could see that his skin was very badly singed and crisped up. A black ninja outfit with bandages covered the rest of his body. Orochimartin, after a few seconds of ejaculation, realized what was happening. Orochimartin noticed the man's distinct features. He had scene him doing clandestine activities with Orochimaru before. "You?! It can't be! You died in battle against the Celine Dion Sluts a month ago!"

The masked man scoffed and dropped his bandages from his face, revealing his half-burnt face. It was Konohamaru. Konohamaru pulled out a very sharp knife and put up against Orochimary's throat. "Back off Romeo, or you're gonna be short one cousin." Orochimary screamed in horror. Orochimartin gasped and took a step back. Suddenly, a hispanic-looking gentleman with greasy slicked-back hair, a sleazy white suit, and handlebar mustache approached Konohamaru from behind. Konohamaru glanced back at him and grunted, "Well?" "Esta bonito," replied the hispanic, "nadie siguiendo nos." Konohamaru commended him, "Good, Roberto. Now, let's get down to business."

Konohamaru slammed Orochimary's head hard into the ground and began to violently rape her vaginally with the knife. "NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Orochimartin at the horrific sight. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Orochimary cried out in sheer agony. Orochimartin ran in to try and put a stop to it. He drew his katana and lunged at Konohamaru's throat, but Roberto swiftly stepped in to parry it. Clang clang clang. Roberto and Orochimartin traded blow after blow, but the hispanic could not match Orochimartin's skill. After all, he had been trained by Orochimaru himself. Orochimartin flicked the knife out of his hand and sliced Roberto horizontally across the belly. His bowels and two fetuses spewed forth from the wound, getting in Orochimartin's line of sight. Abruptly, Konohamaru appeared behind Orochimartin and taunted him, "Oh dear, you let your bloodlust cloud your vision, didn't you? A mistake that you will surely REGRET!"

Orochimartin flung around and swung at Konohamaru with his katana, but the seasoned Sarutobi easily parried it with a shortsword that he produced. Konohamaru locked Orochimartin in place, spun around, and landed a jutsu-enhanced kick onto his left hip, which sent him flying. The loud crack of Orochimartin's pelvis fracturing split the air as he collided against the ground, being ground against it a good seven yards from the attack. Konohamaru stood over him triumphantly and sneered, "And now I shall finally have the funds I need to acquire the nut from the Blue Robed Wise Woman. He tied up Orochimartin and Orochimary in Roberto's intestines, both of the young ninja passed out from the pain.

Later, the two would awaken, still bound by the snares, but this time covered in semen. Konohamaru stood on the ferry with his two captives laying there on the deck. The night before, while they were unconscious, he had whored out their bodies to the villagers in the brothel. He had used the profits from this venture to purchase a ferry ticket. Now, with his cargo in toe, he was headed across the lake to Iwagakure. The bellies of both Orochimartin and Orochimary had been made heavily pregnant from last night's ordeal. The two twins were ashamed of themselves in their defeat and exploitation. The two squirmed around pathetically like semen-encrusted caterpillars as they teared up and moped in their depression. Konohamaru, on the other hand, eagerly wrung his hands, his eyes full of ambition.

From behind him, an ominous Jewish figure dressed in a black brimmed hat, all black clothing, and curly black payots scurrilously crept behind him. Konohamaru turned to face him. The Jew put out his hand, gesturing for Konohamaru to give him tribute. Konohamaru nodded and placed a fat purse of golden coins in his gaunt hand. "I trust you will give what I paid for. Crash Konoha's economy with no survivors." The Jew snickered affirmatively, "Hehehehe. Don't worry my goyische friend. Such business is my _specialty_." And he was off.

Chapter XXXI: The Broken Wrist

PoV: Chang

Chang waddled around the streets of Konoha, his obesity on full display to onlookers. He was very proud of himself as his fat wobbled left and right. He had just passed all the ninja tests and was now a certified ninja. The diabetic adjusted his headband and went off to the ramen shop. He went through the curtain, placing his rotund ass on a stool and slamming his hand hard down on the counter top. The ramen girl came out and made eye contact with him, asking, "Hello sir. What can I get you?" He replied gruffly, "Fucking hungry." The girl composed herself hastily, although she couldn't help but keep a slightly annoyed look on her face. She repeated herself, "How can I help you sir?" "Ramen." commanded Chang. "O-ok." mumbled the girl as she turned towards the kitchen. "Oh, one more thing," blurted Chang. The ramen girl glanced back at him. He continued, "give me another look like that and I'll break your fucking wrist."

It wasn't long until the girl returned to Chang, placing a piping hot bowl of ramen on the table for him. He nodded to her thankfully and began to slurp up his fresh meal. "Yum." he said. The girl breathed a sigh of relief. Chang took her comfort as an opportunity to establish dominance. He sprang over the table and gripped her wrist hard with his hand. He yanked her over to him, grinning madly as he did so. He screamed in joy as he brought her wrist hard down on the table. She yelped in pain so loud that half the village must have heard it as her wrist was shattered with a crack. The ramen guy came running out of the kitchen and tried to splashed a bucket of boiling water on Chang. The scalding liquid burned up his diabetes-ridden skin, ushering him to holler loudly in pain. His hand tightened around the girls arm, snapping her radius. The girl fainted from the pain, and the energetic Chang released her and stumbled back.

The boiling water continued to scald Chang as he stood up, madder than hell. He grabbed the ramen guy's head, jerking him forwards over the table. The ramen guy stabbed Chang in the man-breast with a kitchen knife. This was unable to get passed all the lard, and only served to further enrage the obese assailant. Blood and lard gushed everywhere from Chang's wounds, but he continued to thrash and clobber the defenseless old man. The ramen guy moaned for a ninja to come save him. However, too many veterans died in the war. The village garrison was mostly made up of green youths who deathly feared Chang's wrath and potential retribution. It was not long ago that Chang would have relentlessly bullied them all in the academy.

After a few minutes of the savage mauling, the ramen guy's entire body was either a bloody pulp or consumed by Chang. Chang tossed the corpse over the ramen counter, and heaved himself into the kitchen, shattering the table with his massive weight. Chang flopped hard onto the floor on the other side of the bar, he landed atop the unconscious girl, smashing her legs under his massive girth. Chang fumbled about for a few minutes trying to locate his tiny penis, until he eventually grasped it with his thick index finger and thumb. He managed to prick it into the ramen girl. He gyrated his huge body to and fro all the way to climax. The girl likely sustained many injuries from the rape. After satisfying himself, Chang rolled back into the street and back onto his business. It was not made clear to onlookers whether it was Chang or her father's blood splatter that made the ramen girl big with child that day.

Chapter XXXII: Battle of Mt. Koku

PoV: Ortzi

Ortzi sat in his tent while his army was on the march. They had made camp along the old "Ame Road" south of Iwagakure. Ortzi had finally raised his armies to defeat the last threat to a long and prosperous rule for him: the invading armies of Grendel. In that tent across from King Ortzi sat a powerful feudal lord from the Iwa. It was Lord Yogi III Mitsubishi of Mitsubishi Castle. Yogi had always laid low whenever he was at the Tsuchikage's court. Ortzi hadn't even heard of him until recently. All the mountaineers knew of him was that he was moderately wealthy and was a significant figure within the Anti-Sodomy Declarant. Yogi took off his japanese hat, stroked his fu man chu mustache, and bowed solemnly to Ortzi. He uttered, "We honaraburu warriah of Anti-Sodomy Decarant do decrare our disupuresa at da anduroguraviditatingu sorudas in yo arumy. We do caru on you to execute them aru! For da honah of da Decarant!"

Ortzi sternly glanced at the lord and responded thusly, "I understand your misgivings and moral reservations at the controversial activities of sodomy and andrograviditation, but I do insist that my army and loyal followers are largely comprised of those who disagree with you. Very many of men are impartial to the opinions of the Declarant, and many more are sodomites and andrograviditators themselves. Do not mistake me for one who enjoys these decadent behaviors, for I, like any of the Declarant, strongly detest them. However, when my clan and my mountain men came into Iwa to remove such degeneracies, we came ourselves under there spell. Looking back, I was foolish to think that my men were strong enough to resist the temptations of the civilized world, when they themselves were illiterate brutes. Many men stormed the gates of Iwa with the intention of forever divorcing androgravidity from the city only to blissfully find themselves returning from the palatial massacre with their own bellies big with child. It is for my own sake, and for the benefit of my immediate kin, that I must facilitate this behavior. I refuse your offer, my lord."

The lord's slanted eyes bulged out as his face grew red with anger. He screamed, "OOOOOOOOHHH YOU WIRU PAY! WE DECARANT DO REAVE YO ARUMY! WE NOT GIVE YOU OUR MONEY! YOU RUCKY WE NOT KIRU YOU ARU RIGHT NOW!" and he stormed off. By the dawnbreak, Ortzi's men were rested, birthed, and ready to march. His army looked sick, as the mercenaries hired by the Anti-Sodomy Declarant had left their ranks. This casual observation was quite wrong, as these were hardened, veteran mountaineers fighting for Ortzi this day. Almost all of them had given birth recently, so Ortzi knew that they would have families to fight for. Ortzi reared his stead as Marty mounted his beside him. Although he had left Sancho back at Iwa to provide defense against a possibly vengeful Declarant, Ortzi was confident that he would be able to smash Grendel.

Mt. Koku towered before the Basa host as a terrifying daemonic legion descended from it. Ortzi led his men to bravely form defenses at a relatively flat section of the huge mountain. The daemons were huge and fearsome. They all had large penises. Some even had multiple penises with their blue skin, fangs, and huge fraims. Ortzi cringed at the horrific sight. Some of the demons had rounded up peasants and were raping them as they charged. The screams of these poor, impregnated souls was hard for even a warlord as hard as Ortzi or Marty to endure. Marty and the other projectile users fired a volley at the beasts, killing many along with their human shields. As a rank of daemons fell dead, Ortzi could see through their absence in the lines an unmistakable sight. It was a huge beast as large as five or six men. Vascular and haughty it reared itself forward, a snarling abomination. Ortzi saw that it had at least seven penises ready to rape with. Ortzi grabbed for his blade and prepared himself to do battle with this monster, a black blur rushed in to challenge him.

Ortzi and Marty's horses were suddenly made big with child. The two men leapt away from them, skillfully knowing to avoid a sudden equine pregnancy, which could be fatal for the rider. The daemons crashed into the lines of the mountain man army as Ortzi drew his zabuzasword, about to join his men. "Now." a voice yelled out to Ortzi from the side. "You'll be fighting me today." It was a black robed man with a sky blue mask. Ortzi slashed the masked man with his magnetic zabuzasword, knocking him back. This was a good trick, because the zabuzasword was magnetic, and magnetic objects always move faster than normal objects. (Auteur's note: this is good and belongs in a naruto fanfic because it is 'scientific' and is much like other 'scientific' shit in naruto, such as that one guy who used steam to make himself big and explode or whatever) Ortzi let out a battle cry as he threw a batch of bombs at the guy. Suddenly, the masked man emerged forth from the smoke of the explosives and grabbed Ortzi by the arm. The masked man snickered, "Hehehe I've won. You're dead." The masked man's eyes glowed pink, about to strike all life from Ortzi. Suddenly, Marty appeared to the side, aiming his crossbow with one hand at the masked man. "No..." Marty stroked his goatee. "...you are. Well then, looks like WE win." While Marty was distracted, the masked man grabbed Ortzi and threw him to the side. He then kicked Marty in the face, knocking him down.

Ortzi was delirious as he had knocked his head on a rock when he fell. He looked around shell shocked at his men being raped and brutalized by the daemons. His army was losing. Marty struggled to get up and Ortzi glanced over. He saw the masked man holding his zabuza sword about to decapitate Marty. Ortzi sprung to animation, reared forwards, and grabbed Marty. Ortzi took a zabuzasword slash across the back. Ortzi winced in anguish as he threw Marty in a nearby stream. "Go!" He screamed "Warn the others!" Marty began crying at his king's noble sacrifice, and swam towards Iwa at full speed. "A dying message?" pondered the masked man. Ortzi drew two bombs and prepared to throw them at Grendel. The masked man leapt up and shouted "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRAAAAUUGGHHH!" as he spun through the air with the zabuzasword. He impaled Ortzi and pinned him the the ground mid-spin. Ortzi refused death's call. He tossed a bomb anyway. The match on the small black ball bomb burnt itself, resulting a huge explosion, which severed one of Grendel's penises. Grendel hollered at the defiant chieftain. The masked man was still spinning as he pinned Ortzi into the ground. The force from the spin was drilling into the ground, making a huge sinkhole, and using Ortzi's body as a drill bit.

Ortzi sunk down into the massive mud whirlpool, as he lit his last bomb. The pain was intense, but not enough to prevent him from taking down his enemies. Ortzi clutched the bomb with one hand, and gripped the zabuzasword with the other. The masked man continued to drill him into the ground as Ortzi called out, "Yesssss! We die together!." The masked man chuckled, "Hmhmhmhm. Not today." The masked man let go of the zabuzasword and spun in the opposite direction, causing himself to be levitated out of the hole due to reverse revolutionary momentum. (Auteur's note: this is scientific) "If you want to blow yourself up so badly, I won't stop you." mocked the masked man. Grendel, madder than hell, jumped in the sinkhole to rape Ortzi. All of the other daemons followed him. As the entire Daemon army descended up on him, Ortzi smiled triumphantly. He knew his legacy would be saved. Now he waited for the bomb to go off as the daemons raped him in the sink hole. He though of his uncle and his brother. All of his friends and happy moments passed before him until they memories began to get fuzzy and hard to remember. Eventually, there was nothing but blackness as the bomb went off, tearing the sink hole open and dropping all of the daemon corpses down to hell.

Sheevy clenched his fists in anger at his loss today. He brought one of his fists down onto his face, cracking his mask. He sighed, and turned back towards the south. As a piece of his mask fell from his face, revealing thick wrinkles around one of his pregnogan eyes, he declared, "There is more than one way to rape the world."

Chapter XXXIII: The Sultanate of al-Suna

PoV: Ga'ara

The modern concept of a shinobi village no longer holds sway in Sunagakure. It was the young and ambitious Kazekage formerly known only as Gaara who recognized its decadence and fallibility. Witnessing his nation lagging behind the other mighty ninja villages, Gaara became disillusioned. He saw his army defeated at Aref by Kakashi. He deeply envied the brilliance of Kakashi, clearly recognizing the bureaucratic and military superiority of Konoha under Kakashi's feudal reforms. One night, under a great full moon, Gaara left the safety of his village's walls on the back of a camel. He wandered throughout the desert, intimately contemplating strategy and politics to himself. For three days and nights he did this, until he was nearly consumed by hopeless despair.

Through much exertion through to difficult desert terrain, Gaara eventually came upon an oasis full of dates and raisins. He rested there, filling himself with these delicacies, too relieved by this strange place to notice his solitude there. Nobody else was around to enjoy this remote delight, nor were there any animals to drink from its watering hole. There was only Gaara and a dusty old book that he noticed resting there in the hot desert sand. It wasn't a book that Gaara had ever read, but he certainly thought he recognized it. At least, he had heard legends of this forgotten book, but never had he laid eyes upon it. He curiously reached down and opened it, washing himself in the ancient wisdom that his forebears had long abandoned in the aim of success in a modern world. And so Gaara began to read a book forgotten by the modern man. He began reading the Koran.

It wasn't long before Gaara learned the one crucial truism lost upon the modern mind. He discovered that there is no god but Allah and Muhammad is his messenger. The next morning, Gaara would return to his village, not with a petty strategy or some secular political knowledge, but with the wisdom of Muhammad and the Sunni faith. Gaara left behind him the title of Kazekage, instead donning the title of Sultan – a king like that of Kakashi. For his person, he renamed himself Ga'ara Muhammad ad-Din al-Suna. Many years later, Ga'ara sits on his throne surrounded by white curtains. His garden throne room was utterly beautiful, with rows and rows of green vegetation and pools. Ga'ara's harem watched on at the courtyard garden throne room from the balcony of his impressive palace Calat Alasfara. The intricate geometric designs on the wall were a stunning sight as the disciplined household guard lined up against the wall. Ga'ara's young toddler, Baybars, watched on with the harem.

Ga'ara proudly knelt on his regal velvet cushion as he watched his brother, Khankuro Mustafa Alp Arslan al-Suna, approach him respectfully. Khankuro, who was previously only known as the puppeteer ninja Kankuro, was a respectful member of the al-Suna nobility, and was Ga'ara's expected heir due to his military record and remarkable array of political resources. Khankuro bowed before his Sultan. Ga'ara commanded with his deep, Islamic voice, "Khankuro, oh great Mujahid and brother of mine, I call upon you to give service to the great Sultanate of al-Suna. I nominate you as commander of my great hosts, and compel you to take them north to Iwa. Take this bastion from the infidels and raise the black flag of Muhammad above it. Allahu ackbar!" Khankuro drew his scimitar and rose it into the air. All of the Mujahids looking on did the same. All at once, they shouted, "Allahu ackbar!" Through the will of Allah, they vowed to put an end to the infidels and restore the caliphate.


End file.
